It Starts Now
by surroundmewithroses
Summary: America is done with the uncertainty and doubt in her. She decides to stand up, to fight for her family, for Maxon, for Illea. Disclaimer: I do not own the Selection series, nor its characters.
1. Chapter 1

"If she's going to win, we need a plan." Her smile was diabolical, and I grinned  
with her. I'd never met anyone as organized as these girls. If I had them, there was  
no way I could lose.

I walk into the Women's room with my mind buzzing. It feels like I was walking into this room for the very first time once again. That is because this time, I am determined, much more determined. I sat down in a seat in the far corner pf the room after making my curtsy to the queen, not bothering with the looks the other girls are giving me.

With four of us left, I know the competition is tighter than ever. All of this suddenly feels new to me. I have told Maxon that I loved him and I have promised to myself that I will fight for him. I have been frowned upon by his father and I am making it a point to prove him wrong in each and every opportunity I get. I feel stronger now. I feel like fighting. And as much as I hate to say it, I feel like a rebel in my own subtle way.

Queen Amberly's voice snaps me out of my reverie. "Lady America, would you come and sit with me? I wish to have a word with you, dear." I stood up from my perch by the window and sat beside her. "Tea, Lady America?" she asks. "Not now, Your Highness. Thank you."

"So, I want to talk to you about your project last night. Lady America, I know you have very good moral judgement and I do not question your intentions for your proposal. I can see the problem you are trying to solve with it. I commend you for courage in standing up there and standing up for what you think is right." She does? Am I right? Was I right? "However..." I guess not.

"What you have proposed is such a terrifying project, and one whose outcome we cannot ascertain to be positive. Do you get what I am saying, Lady America?"

I was ducking my head and taking in what she said. I want to disagree. I want to tell her how this problem is the kind that worsens over time, how it is just a product of a powerful man's greed. But I have made a plan and for it to work, I must stick to it.

I look up to her and say "I understand, Your Majesty. I am really sorry about what I have done. I see now that I should have thought of a more practical and achievable project. I also apologize for any conflicts I have caused in your family, Your Majesty."

I stand and make me curtsy. She nods to me, dismissing me and I sit back to my spot earlier. The talk with the queen makes me doubt my plan. It terrifies me. But I make it strengthen me instead. I need it to.

As i forego my heavy thoughts for one of the lovely little bird flying by the tree outside my window, I hear the door open and close. I turn to see who it is and see Silvia and her clipboard in the middle of the room. She addresses the queen and then turns to us.

"Ladies, since there are only four of you left, your work is now going to be even more intense and closely tied to the queen's. From now on, you will be learning more about Illea and how to help run it. This is far from what you have learned so far and I suggest you all focus more." With that, she leaves four stacks of paper on the center table and leaves the room.

Without even thinking, I stand immediately and walk to the center table. I take the stack with my name written on the first page and start reading it. Budget and Legislation. This has to be my lucky day. Anne was right.

With this, my plan starts now.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys. Thank you for reading. :) This is the first fan fiction I have written and I hope you guys like it. Thank you __**Lady Kalee**__ and __**GuzmanSarahy**__ for your reviews. Thank you **Annette Windell** and **The-Things-I-Think-Of **for the fave and follows. They inspired me to write three whole chapters. hehe. Enjoy!_

* * *

I have studied for two hours now and I still can't get these financial reports right. The bustling of my maids is not helping my studying either. As I let out a sigh of frustration, a knock came on my door. I turned to look as Mary opens the door.

"Your Highness." My maids curtsy and excuse themselves out of my room.

I start towards Maxon. As I reach him, his hands wrap around my waist and we hug. "Maxon, can you please help me? I'm having a hard time with these reports." Maxon gives me a questioning look. "Lady America? Asking for help?" he teases. "What can I help you with today?"

I walk towards my desk and point to the papers with graphs and paragraphs upon paragraphs all talking about money. "I'm not really used to having lots of money, Maxon. These are so confusing." He looks at the pages on top and furrows his eyebrows as he reads.

"These are one of the easy ones really. You don't really need the actual numbers here. You just need to sort out the allocation of money to the different parts of Illea."

It can't be that simple. If it was, why waste pages of useless information?

"However, America, you are going to have to read all these to be able to sort out what you need." I groan as I think about the daunting task ahead of me.

"You know, I didn't come here to work." I stare up at Maxon. I have been so absorbed in my work, I forgot to ask why he came here in the first place. "What did you come here for then?" I say with a smile. I am really hoping he would distract me from all this stress.

"Three things, Lady America." He looks straight into my eyes. "First, I miss you and I want to go to the gardens with you if that is alright." Finally. "I would like a breath of fresh air. And I would love your company. Let's go." I smile to myself as I take his arm.

"So, how about the other two things?" I ask him as we sit down. "Oh right." He remembers. "Second, I wanted to see your stunning face. And to convince you once again that you are a beautiful woman, America."

I look down at my hands as I feel a blush creep up in my cheeks. I really want to kiss him, especially during times like these when he utters nothing but romantic words that I know are only for me. "Uhm, thank you Maxon." I mumble, still looking down. "Oh, America. You really don't know how beautiful you are, don't you?" his voice full of love and admiration. I try to change the subject.

"And the third?" "Oh yes. Third…" he tilts my head upward so our eyes meet and our foreheads touch and then, he leans down and kisses me. I kiss him back, glad that my wish came true.

After a short but sweet moment, I pull back and let out a sigh. "Maxon, I need to work." He looks surprised with what I said. "So you're stealing my line now, lady America?" he says with a laugh. But stands up and holds his hand out for me to take.

As he takes me back to my room, I suddenly stop making Maxon stop too. "What's wrong?" "nothing.

It's just…", I start. "Maxon, I really want to be with you. And if being with you means being a princess and even a queen someday, I'm willing to work hard and become one. I really want to deserve you."

He smiles at me and says, "You do. More than you know." And with that, I lean up and plant a swift kiss on his lips.

I have been working and studying for an hour and a half since Maxon visited and am bored to tears. Until I come upon the breakdown of funds for the draft, the soldiers and the army. A whole ten percent of their funds is unaccounted for. I checked again. It still is. This report was written two years ago.

How can that be right?

Who is stealing Illea's money?


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry for the short chapter guys._

* * *

I lounge in the Women's room and think about the craziness of the last few days. I inspired a crazy idea in the minds of Illea's people.

I have said my goodbye to Aspen. I miss him though. But I try to stay away from thoughts of him as much as possible.

I love Maxon. A few days ago, when I thought I was being sent him, I felt pain that I never knew existed. It was a very suffocating heartbreak and I will do everything I can not to feel that way again.

I plan to challenge the king.

Silvia walks in and distracts me. I remember the glitch I found in Illea's financial report two days ago. I chose to ignore it and submitted the report. No one seemed to notice the missing funds.

"Ladies, I am pleased to announce that the Russian Royalty are visiting here to check up on the progress of the Selection and to offer us a helping hand in the war at New Asia."

"This is very important since our ties with the Russians go way back with Gregory Illea's daughter's marriage to their prince. You will organize the welcoming reception as well as their sendoff party. The four of you will work as one and it is up to you to divide the responsibilities among yourselves."

This means I will be working with Celeste. I seem to hate her more these days than ever before. And Kriss. Now knowing Maxon's opinion of her makes me jealous even if I try hard not to be. I take the notes Silvia distributed among us and started reading.

Even during lunchtime, the four of us still read the notes Silvia gave us. The Royal Family is not here so I assume they are also busy with the Russian's visit. They arrive in a week. There is more time to prepare than last time.

We gather around a table in the Women's Room and start to discuss our plans for accommodating the Russians. We decided to split into two groups. Kriss and Celeste are doing the welcoming reception and Elise and I are doing the sendoff.

Thankfully, I see that most of the royal family are also fluent in French and Spanish so I feel confident with communication though I will have to learn some Russian too. I'm happy I got paired with Elise since she's the one I am the least uncomfortable being with.

Elise and I decide to work in my room and eat our dinner there too. I weigh our advantages and disadvantages with the other group. First impressions are very important for them and if they are displeased with the welcoming reception, I assume they'd be harder to impress for the sendoff.

And I'd want nothing more than to impress the Russians. I need them.

"How about we call it a day America? I'm tired." Elise says standing up. It has been such a long day. "Okay. Let's continue tomorrow then." I acquiesce.

I walk Elise to the door and watch her until she enters her room. Just as her door closes, Kriss's door opens. I sink back to the shadows, not wanting to be seen by whoever is coming out.

And then I see him. That monster. King Clarkson walks out with a smile on his face followed by Maxon and Kriss. Maxon kisses Kriss on her cheek.

And just as the King says goodbye to Kriss, Maxon notices me even in the dark. I tug my ear.

He shakes his head with a resigned look in his face.

I go back into my room without a sound and cry silently. All this planning.. I was gonna have my first opportunity to prove myself to Maxon and the King. Is Maxon engaged to Kriss now?


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys! :) Again, thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favs. I know I promised three chapters yesterday but I had some schoolwork to do. But here's one. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. :D_

* * *

I leave the safe room slowly, looking around and assessing the damage.

Thankfully, it was the Northern rebels who attacked. They left minimal casualties. They were relatively slower too, giving everybody time to go to the safe rooms before they even got to the palace doors.

I was even the first one in since I was not really sleeping. I was still crying from what I saw earlier. But that's something I don't want to think about.

I walk to my door. I take a deep breath before opening it. I really hope the rebels did not take anything here. Before I can even open my door, i hear footsteps and they are getting closer. I turn and see Maxon. Oh great. Talking to Maxon is probably the last thing I need right now.

"America, are you alright?" he asks with a concerned face on.

"Yes."

"America, about what you saw a while ago..."

"Look Maxon" I interrupt him, "I've had a long night. We all have. Let's just deal with this in the morning, okay?"

He sighs. "Alright. But I just want to tell you not to overthink about what you saw. I know it looked bad. But..." He looks lost for words.

"Okay. Good night Maxon." I go inside and sleep.

The cold Angeles air wakes me up and makes me shiver and wake up. I stand and go to the balcony. It's in the palace really makes me lose track of time. I forgot it was already December. It seems only yesterday when we had that Halloween party. And yet, it feels so long ago.

My maids come in just as I walk back into my room. I ask them if I had any coats to wear over the dresses since it was really cold. Of course they did. I wear a cream colored day dress and shoes. My maids gave me a maroon trench coat that made me warm and comfortable. This is perfect for a day of work.

I go down to breakfast quickly and see that only the other girls were there. I sit next to Elise and start discussing more about our upcoming event.

"I think we really should take this weather into account, incorporate snowflake patterns into the design, maybe. what do you think?" I ask a little too enthusiastically. I am determined to drown myself in work today and distract myself from the Maxon issue. "That is a great idea, America. And the venue too. We have to make sure to hold it where there is proper heating. We wouldn't want to have our guests shivering." Elise contributes, matching my enthusiasm.

We discuss it with Celeste and Kriss too, though Elise did most of the talking. These two events both have all our names on it which means we should hope for each other to succeed.

I lock myself in my room to get to work. My to-do list today was to make the program, prepare the playlist and book a band to play. I am halfway through the playlist when I hear a knock. I specifically told my maids not to come into my room unless I ring for them which could only mean that this is Maxon.

I walk across my room and in a few strides, I reach the door and open it. Maxon looks at me and gives me a questioning look, probably assessing my mood. I stand back to let Maxon in, not looking away from him for a moment. "Would you like to join me for lunch?" I ask. Why did I?

Maxon seems to relax at that. "Of course." I call my maids and ask them to bring Maxon's lunch and mine to my room. I sit at the table in my balcony and Maxon follows.

"America? Can we talk now?" He looks at me expectantly. I nod. This makes me nervous. Maxon, please don't break my heart. Please don't break my heart.

"I was doing my rounds with the four of you last night. When I was at Kriss's room however, my dad came. He told Kriss and I that we looked good together and they talked for a bit. He told Kriss he was rooting for her and even offered to help her in the Russians' visit." He explained quite hastily. I don't know what to make of this. But mostly, I'm relieved there were no permanent promises made between them.

I furrow my brows as I remember something from last night. "But when I tugged my ear, why didn't you respond? You said you were doing your rounds so why didn't you see me?" Am i being to demanding about this? I know I shouldn't be but I'm just too confused to stay silent.

Thankfully, Maxon explains. "That, I need to apologize for. My father assured Kriss I was visiting only her that night. She was the first one I visited, which only translates to me not going anywhere else after their little chat. America, I'm really sorry."

I still had one last question. "How about us Maxon? Are we still a good us?"

Maxon inches closer to me. "We will always be the perfect us."

I hug him and with it, I release my worries and concerns from last night. The fight is still on.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey you all! thank you for the nice reviews and reactions, and for the follows and favs. I hope you guys enjoy this one. I've always wanted to write with an accent. Lol. Anyway, ENJOY! :)

* * *

We stand in line at the airport and watch the plane with Russians land. I stand beside Elise and Celeste. I can feel our anticipation and excitement.

I feel so cold despite my thick winter wear. I chose a deep red dress embroidered with the traditional Russian floral prints and a white knee-length coat. I also wore white ankle boots, cream gloves with a ring of fur at the wrists and the prettiest fur hat ever. I feel proud of my Russian embroidery idea since none of the girls thought of it.

I hope it is enough for the Russians to notice me more than the other girls.

The first to come down is the Czarina Alexandra holding her 3-year old princess in her arms. Following her is the Czar Rurik and Prince Mikhail. Wow.

I've seen pictures of them from the readings Silvia provided but those certainly did not do Prince Mikhail justice. He looked so regal yet warm at the safe time. He did not look stiff like Maxon during the Reports. Rather, the stance looked so natural for him. I knew they were big on first impressions but wow. They looked magnificent in their fur coats and leather gloves. They are obviously used to cold weather.

I can't take my eyes off Prince Mikhail as they walk closer towards us. I'm the only one who seemed to fit in with their fashion yet, I feel so inept in this formal meetup.

It took me a few moments to look at anyone other than Prince Mikhail and immediately notice Maxon looking at me, confused. Surprisingly, I ignore him. I decide to focus on the task at hand, making the Russians happy. The Kings, Queens and Princes greet each other warmly. It seemed they all knew each other well.

The welcoming reception is so plush and rich. The event is a little more intimate than the usual celebration in Illea. Vodka is being served generously around and I even took a shot or two. It tastes bitter but good.

I hold my second glass of wine when I hear someone say my name.

"Lady Amereeka, I seenk yoo've 'ad eenaf alcohol."

I turn and see Prince Mikhail smile down on me. I curtsy. "Prince Mikhail. I take it you don't speak english often. Are you more comfortable avec le Français?"

His face brightens up with understanding. "Oui, oui."

In a matter of minutes, we talk like we have known each other for a long time. He talks about his betrothal with Princess Nicoletta and I tell him how I met her bride-to-be. I think he likes Princess Nicoletta.

He also asks about the Selection. Uncharacteristically, I tell him everything. Not just about the mechanics of the Selection but also the toughness of the competition. I tell him about my very uncertain chances of marrying Maxon.

He looks surprised, but only for a moment. I think why and then realize that once again, I slipped. I call Maxon Maxon again. How hard is it to say _Prince_ Maxon?

He smiles. "I am sure 'ee likes yoo best, Lady Amereeka." I smile at this. "I hope you are right, Prince Mikhail." He shakes his head and I give him a puzzled look. "Just Mikhail." He stands, bows, and leaves.

Before I can even respond, Maxon immediately takes Mikhail's place. "America, what are you doing?" "I'm entertaining the guests Maxon." I certainly can't take it if he will take this Mikhail thing the wrong way.

His stare turns into a glare. "He asked you to call him with only his first name America." So? What is wrong with this guy? He is seriously acting like a child. "That means I earned a friend Maxon. Are you jealous?"

He is starting to look desperate. I feel so bad for enjoying this. Nonetheless, I am enjoying this.

"America," he pleads, "you're so beautiful, and today you look exceptionally dazzling. The prospect of someone noticing that is not unlikely. And that's even based on experience. I just can't avoid being jealous seeing you make a very silent and serious man laugh and smile."

I am really liking the jealous Maxon. But I know I shouldn't push it. "Well, How about you protect me from potential suitors for the rest of the night?" I smile.

He takes my hand. "Sounds like a plan."


	6. Chapter 6

I feel so fresh and stress-free today. It's a saturday morning and I choose to wear a beautiful dress instead of pants. I wear my special snow boots though. I plan to go out and make a snowman and just enjoy the cold December morning. And I do.

I practically ran outside my room the moment Mary finished getting me ready. Lucy and Anne are sewing my dress for tonight's reception. Elise and I finished our planning yesterday but we plan on reviewing and checking on everything this afternoon.

I walk past the doors and out to the garden, or rather what used to be the garden. Everything is covered in white. I roll a handful of snow and start immediately. What started out as a snowman becomes a very detailed sculpture of an angel. From its robes to its wings, its intricacy is noticeable. However, I leave the face blank. Even when I painted, I have always thought the face is the hardest to do. I concentrate hard on my work.

But that is until a snowball hit me on my arm, barely missing the left wing of the angel I've been working on for an hour now. Before I have the time to regain my balance, another one hits me at small of my back.

I scoop and handful of snow and form it into a ball when I hear Maxon say "Did you just hit Lady America with two snowballs?" I look around and see Mikhail laughing and a few feet further is Maxon, trying to assess the situation.

I take another handful of snow and throw the snowballs at the two of them. They both look stunned and amused. I laugh at their faces and walk towards them. "Good morning Maxon. Good morning Mikhail." Why am I in such a good mood today?

"Amereeka, it's nice to see yoo enjoying yourself despite ze cold wezzer."

Maxon seems surprised by Mikhail's familiarity.

It has been three days since Mikhail arrived and he had been my consultant when it comes to their culture's dos and don'ts. I was right. I did gain a new friend in the form of Mikhail Ivanovich, Prince of Russia.

But I can't let Maxon feel guilty. I don't want him doubting my feelings for him and seeking assurance from the other girls instead. So, I take his hand. "I don't think the cold weather can ruin my good mood today, Mikhail, not with Maxon by my side at least."

Mikhail laughs. He knows about my feelings for Maxon. He has become my confidante and adviser with all things Maxon recently. My dress's design for tonight was even his idea. Maxon, on the other hand, confident and shy at the same time.

"I shall go een first zen and leave yoo too lyubiteli alone." With that, Mikhail leaves Maxon and I in the white garden.

Maxon takes this opportunity to admire my handiwork. "America, please answer me honestly. What's going on between you and Mikhail?"

Oh Maxon, jealous Maxon.

"Maxon, there is nothing going in between us. I just got close with him because he asked me for some dating advice. He likes Princess Nicoletta." This seemed to assure Maxon, but not by much though.

"What can I do to prove my loyalty to my beloved Maxon Schreave?" He smiles at this. His looks at me, searching. Asking.

I tiptoe and kiss his forehead. "Is that enough evidence, Your Highness?" He shakes his head, that stubborn prince.

"Nope, not even close." I kiss both his cheeks and gives him a questioning look. He still shakes his head. "Still not enough."

I laugh and kiss him on the lips gently but I take my time. Before I can pull away, he grabs be closer and kisses me harder. "Stay only with me, America. Please." I nod.

After checking, double-checking and triple-checking the details for tonight's reception with Elise, Silvia and Queen Amberly, I stay in my room and start preparing.

I see my dress and my jaw just drops. It's a strapless emerald green lace gown with a black belt that matches my black fur wrap. I have to give Mikhail some credit for suggesting the fur wrap idea so I don't look too mature in long sleeves. I also have silk gloves that fit my hands perfectly. "You girls have really outdone yourselves." They all curtsy in unison. I really don't know what I would do without my sweet and talented maids.

I walk into the glorious ballroom Elise and I designed. The deep green of the Christmas trees adorned with silver ornaments looks so gorgeous against the golden glow of the crystal chandeliers. Everything is so perfect.

"Congratulations, Lady America. You all have done an amazing job", Queen Amberly says, beaming. "I'd like you to meet Czarina Alexandra." I curtsy. "Your Majesty."

"You must be Lady America. My son has told me a lot about you." I blush. "He has become a good friend of mine, Your Majesty." "Oh , but it also seems I have you to thank for making Mikhail agree wholeheartedly with his betrothal. He even struck me as excited about it. I take it you met Principesa Nicoletta before?"

"Yes, Your Grace. She was very lovely. We even had a short correspondence a week ago. Unfortunately, I haven't replied to her in a while." Queen Amberly looks surprised by this but didn't say anything. She just went on listening to our conversation.

"Very well, dear. I trust your good opinion of her. Thank you. Run along now, Lady America. I wouldn't want to keep you young ones from enjoying this wonderful party."

"Your Majesties." I curtsy to the both of them and turn around. I go to the refreshments table for a shot of vodka. But Mikhail stops me.

"Don't get inebriated just yet." He reaches out his hand and gives me a doll. It's a different doll though. I recognize it as a matryoshka doll. "Don't open eet just yet. My Nicoletta told me about 'er offer of help to yoo and I vood like to offer yoo ze same. Inside is a number. If yoo need anysing, don't hesitate to ask us for 'elp." This is just perfect. "Thank you, Mikhail. I will. It's really nice being your friend. I'm glad we met."

We smiled at each other for a while. He suddenly leans in and whispers something in my ear. "Grab a vodka for Maxon and yoo. Ven I make a toast, make sure yoo are beside 'im. Only yoo. Trust me."I nod, stunned.

I immediately look for Maxon and find him talking to his mother. I go near enough for him to notice me. As soon as our eyes meet, I tug my ear and he walks straight to me. I offer him a glass of vodka just like what Mikhail said.

"You look absolutely beautiful, America. You look like a princess. Too Russian for my liking but beautiful, nevertheless." I beam at him and grab his hand. Thank you, Mikhail.

And as if on cue, Mikhail steps on stage and makes a toast. I can barely understand his Russian. But I do listen when he starts speaking in English. "My family and I vood like to thank King Clarkson, Queen Amberly, Prince Maxon and Illea for zer 'ospitality during our stay here. To Russia and Illea." We toast.

After that, the Russian delegates started cheering. "Gorko. Gorko. Gorko" and I see King Clarkson and Queen Amberly kiss. It looks romantic and I start to imagine Maxon and I in their place in the future. But after their kiss, the crowd turned to Maxon, still cheering. "Gorko. Gorko..."

Maxon turns to me with a very wide grin on his face. He touches my cheek with his free hand. My heart is racing right now. Everyone is waiting on us. I just know they expect us to kiss.

Maxon leans down and kisses me full on the lips, long. After what seemed like forever, he breaks away leaving me breathless. I blush furiously and I just know the vodka is not to be blamed.

Maxon just kissed me in front of his parents, the other Selection girls, the Russian Royalty. He kissed me in front of the whole Illea.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey guys! Once again, thank you for all your favs, follows and reviews. I enjoyed answering each one of them. I hope you all have fun reading this one._

* * *

Maxon does his round of dances with the other girls starting with Kriss. The King did not look too happy with our kiss. But I am. I watch Maxon on the dance floor. He moves so easily and surely. He really is a good dancer. I sip my wine in the corner, admiring the lovely prince, and wishing it was me in his arms.

"I really hate that woman. She's dancing a little too close for comfort." I turn and see Celeste, glaring.

I follow her eyes towards Maxon and Kriss. "Yes, they are." I agree.

My agreeing with Celeste does not happen often but it's getting frequent with Kriss becoming closer to Maxon.

They've stopped dancing. I see Kriss take another step closer to Maxon. She looks up expectantly. I know what she's planning on doing. I know it. And it hurts to watch. But I don't look away even for a second. She tiptoes and kisses Maxon. I wait for Maxon to stop, to pull away from her. But he doesn't.

Maxon.

My heart stops for a few moments. They kissed for seconds. But it felt like forever. I saw Maxon kiss Kriss back. And I know that he wanted to.

"It seems like you're not the only one getting kissed tonight." Celeste snickers and walks away.

I quickly pull myself together, willing every muscle in my body to make me look calm. I vanish into the hallways and look for a place to hide. I remember the room Aspen told me to go to when he still wanted to meet me. I run there, knowing that I will lose my composure any moment now.

I walk inside and just cry uncontrollably. I feel so betrayed and heartbroken. And lost. Where am I right now? Am I in Maxon's heart? If not, then I am definitely lost and I can't find my way back.

I have prepared myself for this. My maids and I have discussed the possibility of him favoring other girls, especially in front of his father.

But I have fooled myself tonight into believing that he was mine. I cry so hard that I fall asleep with sobs escaping me every now and then.

I wake up dizzy. I feel like I was sedated or something. I look around, trying to know where I am. But I can't see anything. Everything is so dark. I smell rust in the air. The ground feels so cold against my skin; I realize I'm lying on metal floors.

I try to remember everything that happened before I fell asleep, the party, the kiss, the other kiss, running, crying. Wait, I'm supposed to be in the room where Aspen and I met secretly once. This is not it. Where am I?

"America, sweetie." The voice is so familiar. Dad! "Dad? Where are we? What are you doing here?"

"America, listen. Stick around in the competition as long as you can, alright? I know you can do it. I still have a lot to tell you but the time's not right yet. Just hang in there, honey. I promise you'll be safe."

I am so dazed, I just nod. My dad looks at somebody in the shadows. "Bring her back there. Make sure you keep quiet." And then, he turns to me. "America, I'm going to blindfold you for a while. I promise you're safe. Just trust me. Okay?" I nod again.

I see nothing as my dad starts to blindfold me. I feel someone carry me and he starts to run. My heart is racing but my mind is frozen. I don't know what to think. He stops abruptly and I hear a door open. He walks forward, sets me down on what I feel to be a bed. I feel him walk away and close the door.

I fumble to remove my blindfold and find myself in my room in the palace. What just happened? Was my dad inside the palace? I have so many questions in my mind right now. I hear someone outside my door and walk to open it.

I meet eyes with Lucy and my other maids. Mary gasps in surprise as she sees me.

"Miss! You're alive! Where have you been?" Geez. This makes everything even more confusing. "Of couse I'm alive. I really don't know where I've been. I just woke up in this dark place and then I was taken back here by someone I don't know."

Anne looked at me like she couldn't believe her eyes. Finally, she broke the silence and made me even more confused, if that's even possible. "You were missing for two nights now, my Lady. Everyone thought you ran away."


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey guys! Here's another one. Once again, I am so grateful for your reviews, follows and faves. Thank you so much guys! Enjoy. :))_

* * *

Maxon sent me to the hospital wing the moment he found out I was alive. It really was a nonevent, my coming back. He hugged me and told me he was worried and then he went back to his work immediately.

I personally feel like I need the hospital. I'm breaking apart inside and I need serious mending.

I think about Aspen and the comfort he gives me even with just his hugs. Where is he anyway? No, this just confuses me even more. I can't think about Aspen right now.

Was Maxon worried about me? Did he notice that I was gone himself? Did he really miss me? He seemed so distant when I came back. And then, there's his kiss with Kriss. Kriss and I talked about her saving the first kiss for engagement night. Did that mean they were engaged? It could.

But if so, then why am I still here? Maybe the kiss made Maxon confirm or deny the connection between the two of them.

But one selfish, desperate and heartbreaking question bothers me more than anything-What about me, Maxon?

There's also my dad. I wasn't sure if I just dreamt my whole interaction with him last night. It just didn't make sense.

For it to make sense, he will have to be in the palace and in a position of authority to just command someone to take me to and from my room. Also, he will have to be a bad guy for him to sedate me and keep me for two nights. He's not any of those.

All these thoughts are making me tired that I fall asleep eventually.

"When has she returned?"

"Just last night, Your Majesty. Her maids found her in her room."

I open my eyes and see the doctor, writing something down on her clipboard. And beside her is King Clarkson. I seriously don't have space for more confusion right now so I try to clear a few things up. "Your Majesty, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"A lot of things, Lady America." He turns to the doctor. "Could you give us a moment please?" "Certainly, Your Majesty." And with that, the doctor walks out of the hospital wing without a backward glance. Don't leave me with him, I think to myself. I am so nervous, wondering if I have made another mistake.

He circles my bed and sits to the chair to my right. I wish it was Maxon visiting me, not his father. I wait for him to break the silence.

"First things first, how are you and can you tell me where you have been?"

I try to rack my brain for answers. "I'm feeling better, Your Majesty. I honestly can't remember much from where I've been though. I remember walking around the palace during the sendoff. I stumbled upon a room and have fallen asleep there. I woke up to this very dark room with metal floors. I hear someone command another person to take me back to my room and be quiet about it. They blindfolded me and assured me that I was safe. The person who took me back left before I even got to take off my blindfold."

I omit the part with my dad, still wondering its authenticity. The king just nods in response, deep in thought.

"I see. If your story were true, then your disappearance is very suspicious, Lady America. You see, there was another rebel attack the afternoon after you've been abducted. Although, your absence was noted the morning before that. And the time of your return is almost immediately after the attack. It would seem as if the rebels were trying to protect you from their attack to the palace."

I can't believe this.

"But I didn't even feel protected, Your Majesty. If it were the rebels who took me, it would mean they have infiltrated the palace long before the attack. For goodness sake, they left me on the floor unconscious, Your Majesty."

Then I realize something. I gasp as I try to force out the cruel thought in my head. "Was I-" I can't even say it. "No, luckily, you weren't harmed, Lady America." I let out a sigh of relief, the nervousness of what could have been stayed with me though.

"I have another thing I wish to talk to you about, Lady America.", said King Clarkson, looking even more serious, if that's even possible. This must be something important since it's obviously costing the King a lot of time and he doesn't seem to mind. "Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Well, it appears you have gained the confidence of our foreign friends, Lady America." Is it just me or does he look impressed? "The Russians were particularly rooting for your victory in this competition. You have gained some useful friends, lucky girl. We wouldn't want to waste those friendships, now would we?" He says all this with an implying tone.

This confuses me. Again. I nod blankly. I need some peace to think things through.

"I shall leave you to recover, Lady America. Do get well soon." "Thank you, Your Majesty." And he walks swiftly through the double doors and out of the hospital wing. I let out another sigh of relief, this one more apparent. I dare to hope that my plan could actually be working.


	9. Chapter 9

I walk inside the Women's Room, aware that I skipped breakfast. I was trying to delay meeting the other girls as much as I could. I knew they had questions.

And after the party, I just feel weird around Kriss. The happenings inside are really normal come to think of it. I look around. Queen Amberly is on her usual spot, with two maids at her side. I curtsy towards her and she acknowledges me but goes back to whatever she was doing almost immediately.

I walked on and flop down my seat by the window. And without a moment's hesitation, Kriss sits beside me. "America! How are you feeling? We've all been worried about your disappearance. Rumors say you've been taken by the rebels. That doesn't really make any sense though."

I look at Kriss and see genuine concern across her face. Well, she's my friend after all.

"I'm okay now Kriss. I feel better. I honestly don't know what happened to me myself." She nods.

"I'm glad you're here and safe, America. Really, I am." She then stands up and joins Elise across the room.

And before I can even shift in my seat, Celeste takes Kriss's place. "Alright America. Spill. Where have you really been?"

I roll my eyes. This is the last thing I need right now. "Like I said, I don't know myself."

She scoffs. "How can you not? Were you asleep the whole time?" She clearly doesn't believe me.

"No. But the place was so dark, I could barely see anything. And why do you even care anyway? I expected you'd be happy to get rid of me at least." Now I'm annoyed.

"Whatever. Everything just doesn't seem right." She stands abruptly and leaves the room, shutting the door a little too loudly.

My room seems so inviting compared to this. I stand and arrange my green ruffled dress. I asked my maids for something comfortable, and as always, they pulled it off.

Just as I am about to walk to the door, a maid comes in and approaches me, a tray in hand. I stare at the two letters in the tray. "For me?" I ask her. "Yes miss." I feel the Kriss and Elise's curious stares. I take the two letters from the maid and she hurries back out the room.

I flip the first one. It's from my dad. How convenient! Now I can ask him about our conversation in the dark metal room. I open the envelope and try to read his hasty handwriting.

_Dear America, May has been constantly asking me about you since you weren't on the Report. Of course, you and I both know where you were but she doesn't. We have been sent letters assuring us of your safety but I doubt they even know where you have been. Of course, that is still a confidential matter. I write to you to confirm what I suspect to be some of your doubts lately. Yes, it was I who talked to you in the dark cellar the night after you were taken from the palace. I shall tell you this again, please try to hold on there as long as possible. We are all rooting for you, my sweet. Do not be afraid of the responsibilities that lie ahead if Maxon does choose you (which I expect he would). I have told you this America. If you want the crown, take it. Take it because it should be yours. We, your family, will always be here to support you. I love you._

_Dad_

So, it did happen. I wasn't dreaming. It still doesn't make sense, but this is better than nothing. I knew Dad was there, talking to me. It felt too real to be a dream.

Suddenly, I feel the need to keep it secret more than I ever did. But more importantly, his letter gave me strength. It gave me confidence that my plan could actually work. I've come this far. Now is not the time for second-guessing. And just then I feel life coming back to me.

I sit and remember that I have one other letter. It's small and doesn't say who it's from. I open and see elegant stationery, carefully folded. I open and see Maxon's beautiful handwriting.

_I say, we give ear-tugging a break. You deserve a proper invitation for the beautiful lady that you are. Lady America, may I please have the pleasure of your company for the rest of the day? I miss you so and would want nothing more than spend time with you. Please… (Pouting)_

_Maxon_

This makes my heart flutter. I laugh at the last part. I can picture him pouting in my head very clearly.

I rush to my room, taking my two letters with me. I keep dad's letter with my music sheets, in the place where I used to keep Gregory Illea's diary. I put Maxon's under my pillow, sure that I would be rereading it in the future. I then call my maids.

Mary is the first to come in. "Yes Miss?" She is followed shortly by Anne and Lucy. "I need to look pretty in ten minutes." I look from Mary, to Anne, to Lucy. They just smile knowingly at me. I've never been so excited. They let me wear the green ruffled dress. I change from my kitty heels to nude pumps. They give my hair a light curling and I am ready to go.


	10. Chapter 10

I walk down the stairs, my heart racing. I see Maxon adjusting his red tie. Is it just me or does he look even more handsome? He sees me and follows me with his eyes until I reach the bottom of the staircase.

I'm so nervous, I start to talk. "That's a nice tie. It brings out the color of your eyes. You don't look as pale as usual. You look good. Have I ever told you you're handsome? You are."

He laughs at my chattering. I see a hint of blush in his cheeks. "Thank you. That's so nice of you, Lady America. You look stunning yourself." He takes me to the garden. We have our established path that leads us to our bench.

But we walk past the bench then turn right at the second row of shrubs. We walk into a maze of greenery and stop at a swing set that has very intricate metal work. It's so beautiful. It's even more beautiful if you consider the potted flowers and plants arranged around it. He leads me to the swing and I take a seat.

"So, what are your plans for today?" I ask.

"Feeling chatty, aren't we? That's good. I was actually thinking of talking. Recently, I found out that there is one other thing I'm terrible at."

I look at him, remembering our night under the stars. "Really? And that is?" I am genuinely curious about this one.

"Getting to know you."

"Oh."

That was unexpected, but sweet.

"Oh my, whatever shall we do about that, Your Majesty?" He smiles at this.

"Don't laugh. I want to play a game?"

"A game?"

"Yes, a game. It's called ten questions. We each have five. We take turns in asking questions. Throwing back the question to the one who asked is not allowed. We must answer honestly. No follow-up questions. We must answer ALL questions."

I look into Maxon's eyes and I see excitement, sincerity and love. I have so many secrets to keep. But I want to be his wife. I want to be with him. And what I'm basically trying to accomplish all this time is gaining his trust.

"Alright, I start." He straightens himself up and waits for my question.

"This can be an easy one. What's your deepest regret?"

He seems to think about this for a second. "I regret not being a good friend to you."

I give him a confused look. Thankfully, he explains.

"These past few weeks, I was a prince to you, critical, a bit insensitive, and detached. I focused too much on my duty as a prince. I forgot that even before we had feelings for each other, we were already friends. Our friendship is something I really cherish. I want it to grow into something more but if it doesn't, then I at least don't want to lose it. And yet, I've been neglecting our friendship lately. I should have rushed to your side the moment you came back and took care of you myself. I should have stayed with you in the hospital wing until you were well enough to leave."

He looks down at his hands. I take one and give it a gentle squeeze. "Hey, it's alright. I understand why you did it. And I appreciate what you just told me." I give him a light kiss on the cheek.

"I believe it's your turn. Make it good."

"Where do you see yourself five years from now?"

Here goes. "I see myself with you. I'm pregnant with our second child. I see you waking me up with your kisses, our son trying his best to be like his wonderful dad. I know it's too much to ask but hey, a girl can dream."

"You didn't mention anything about being queen. Do you hate it that much?"

I think about this, but another thought comes to mind. I poke his side.

"I thought you said no follow-up questions?" He laughs at this.

"If you could be anywhere right now, where would you want to be?"

"Here. With you." He answers without hesitation.

"Come on, Maxon. You're just saying that."

"No, I'm not. I am so happy right now. You may not notice but I'm bursting with joy and I've never been this happy, this in love. Ever."

He touches my cheek and turns my head so I look directly at him. He kisses me on the lips. There's that feeling again, the bliss and contentment when he kisses me that I can never get enough of. And all too soon, he pulls away.

"Tell me a secret. Something no one else knows."

Aspen. Should I tell him? Come clean, America. I tell myself. Tell him. I take a deep breath and stare into his eyes.

"You remember the guy I told you about? My ex-boyfriend?"

He nods grimly.

"He has been drafted and he's assigned here in the palace."

The look on Maxon's face is one of pure surprise. "WHAT?"

"He's the one you appointed to guard my room. We used to talk and there were times when we kissed but I told him we should stop and we did. I didn't even look at him at times. Most times, I even forget about him and everything we shared. Now, after I said goodbye to him, I don't even know where he is. Maxon, I'm so sorry."

I look at Maxon and his expression is hard.

"Please say something." I whisper.

He takes a deep breath. "Do you still love him?" He looks pained.

"No. I don't anymore. I love you, Maxon. I'm really sorry. I knew what we did was bad and I ended it as soon as I could." I am basically pleading for his forgiveness right now.

"You love me?" "Yes, very much so." "Your turn."

"What are you thinking right now?"

"I'm thinking about you and him and how jealous I feel right now. I'm thinking how stupid I was to not think of sneaking into your room first. I'm thinking about how I can't seem to be mad at you. And lastly, I'm thinking I must be crazy right now. I know I should be angry and jealous right now. But you're here. And your presence still makes my knees buckle and my stomach fill with butterflies. I feel the same thing I did when you told me the second time we ever talked that you could never love me. I feel that tug, that challenge of getting you, no matter what it takes."

My heart is melting. I just can't stop myself, I hug him. My tears are threatening to fall. "Maxon, I love you. I'm so sorry." He hesitates at first but hugs me eventually. "Say it again. It comforts me so much." He whispers as he hugs me tighter. "I love you Maxon. Only you."

He breaks away. "My turn. If I ask you to break the law with me- and I know you know which law I'm talking about- would you?"

Wow. This is hard. I feel myself turning red. "Well. Uh-" My heart beats in record speed. That Maxon seriously got me."I wouldn't. The last thing I want to do is cause you trouble." I really mean it. I look at Maxon as he nods, staring somewhere far. "And if you'll choose me, I can assure you we'd have lots of time for those things in the future." I add. I see Maxon's breath quicken and his cheeks redden at what I said.

"Describe baby Maxon." He looks at me, not expecting what I said. "What?" "What were you like as a child, Maxon?"

"Let me think." He scratches his chin and starts. "I was restless then. I had lessons all day and sometimes, I had banquets and travels during weekends that I rarely got to play. I would always ask to eat lunch a little earlier so I can spend a few minutes playing or just running around before I had to eat lunch with my parents. I remember this one time, befriended a Seven. He was a cook's son. He taught me how to build cars from paper and twigs. We'd secretly meet during my afternoon break and race them. He always won."

He laughs, probably remembering his childhood. I imagine a baby Maxon fumbling over twigs with his little fingers. The thought is so cute, I giggle.

"Damn, that was a good one America. I wish I thought of it first. My turn. What do you think of me?"

"You are one of the nicest and kindest people I have ever met. You're someone I can be with for hours and we can talk through it and not be bored for a single second. You are my most unexpected place of solace. You held me in your arms when I thought I was breaking. You made me feel love when I thought I couldn't. You are happiness Maxon. You're my happiness."

I look at him and he looks at me. We stare into each other's eyes for a while. And before I know it, I'm kissing him and he's kissing me.

"Hey, two more questions." I say. He steals one more peck before sitting back, his hands still surrounding my waist pulling me closer.

"Who was the first girl you had a crush on in the Selection?"

He laughs. "Lady America, you disappoint me with your question. That's too easy. Of course it's you. You're different from the others. Your offer of friendship and our first conversation, they were one of the most unexpected and exciting moments of my life. You made my boring, planned out life interesting within the first week of our meeting, America. How can I not long for more of you?" He smiles at me.

"And not to mention you were wearing the shortest night gown that first day too." He laughs. "Hey!" I punch him lightly in the arm, pretending to be mad. But eventually I laugh too.

"Can I save my last question for later, Lady America? I really feel like kissing you right now." I giggle and nod. He grabs my faces and kisses me hard. Gone are the gentle, barely-there kisses. He drowned me in his passionate kisses that demanded more. He pulls me closer so I sit on his lap. He cradles me and kisses me more.

I couldn't be happier.


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey girlies! :) Thank you soo much for your wonderful response to my last two chapters, thanks for all the reviews, follows and faves. I need to apologize for not updating for a few days though. We just had a crappy internet connection I basically lost an entire chapter and I couldn't post the other one. I'm sorry for keeping you guys waiting. But here's a new one. I promise to update as much as I can today. :)_

_Before I forget, I also want to thank my guest reviewers to whom I could not PM my thanks. Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews guys! Love you all._

_Have fun! :)_

* * *

I lie in my bed, still thinking of Maxon and our date. It has been two days since and yet I feel like I'm still there in the garden with him, having the time of my life. His last question, or the lack thereof, still bothers me until now.

But I feel like my world finally started working right that day. I was finally able to tell Maxon about Aspen. He took it better than I expected.

Oh Aspen. I wonder where he is. I can't shake this feeling of worry towards him though I don't even know why it's there. I mean, I know it has been days, weeks even, since I saw him but he's probably just around the palace somewhere, I think.

I glance at the clock in my bedside table and see that it is still a quarter to six.

I have changed a lot, I suddenly realize. I'm not, or wasn't, the type to swoon over Maxon, ignore Aspen and wake up early. Though weirdly, the third was the one I thought most unlikely.

But I know I'm still me. I have to be. I still love my family above all else, I still don't look at people and think in numbers, I still ache for our crumbling country. I'm still America Singer.

After getting dressed, I walk to the dining hall for breakfast. It's still a bit early so I'm the first one in.

In a matter of minutes, the room starts to fill up. I immediately feel the nervous tension fill the room. Everyone just bows their heads, gives the polite greetings, no happy chatter.

I turn to Kriss just as she is taking the seat beside me. "Did something happen?"

Kriss looks so sad and gloomy. "He's letting one go."

OH. So, that's why. Now, I'm starting to feel so nervous myself. I'm still not sure if I have done enough to prove myself to Maxon and King Clarkson.

Everyone suddenly falls silent. I follow the direction of everyone's eyes and see Maxon entering the hall. He's walking in my direction. I look at the other girl's faces. Elise looks sick, Kriss is still so gloomy but Celeste looks confident. She has this smirk on her face that I just want to slap off. I revert my eyes back to Maxon. He's moving towards me fast.

"May I have the honor of eating breakfast with you privately, Miss America?" He then holds out his hand, which I take a little too reluctantly. He senses my hesitation and gives my hand a soft squeeze.

We walk out to the garden and I say our breakfast table laid out on a patio I haven't noticed before. Everything looks gorgeous but I'm still dead scared of being sent home. We sit down and start eating.

This is excruciating. I look up at him. "Maxon, are you sending me home?"

He stops, his spoon frozen midair. "What? Where did you get that impression America?"

He looks shocked and curious at the same time. I try to sound calm even though I'm anything but. "Well, everyone thinks you're letting one of us go today and since you singled me out, I assumed it woud be me."

I look down at my hands, hoping that I am wrong.

"Well, you're wrong. I'm not sending you home America, not if I can help it." I nod and we continue eating. I feel a weight coming off my shoulders.

But almost immediately after I relaxed, I tense up again.

"What's wrong now, my darling America?" Maxon noticed and he looks concerned. Am I that obvious?

"Who are you letting go then?" "Maxon takes my hand and traces circles on it with his thumb. "Kriss, unfortunately.

He looks sad about it. So am I.

"Kriss?" I'm shocked. "Why? Weren't you two getting along well?"

"I though about that too but after we kissed, I realized we had no genuine connection, no spark, nothing. I simply care for her. And she does for me. But that's the most I can say."

"Why did you single me out then?" I ask with my eyebrows furrowed with curiosity.

"Felling chatty this morning, aren't we? Can't I choose to eat breakfast with my darling America? I'm the prince, you know."

"Yes, I know. You never really fail to remind me." I tease him. He laughs. This feels better. But I still feel bad for Kriss though.

After breakfast, I walk happily back to my room. I'm even looking forward to studying budget handling. I'm really not myself today. I don't care though. I'm just glad I'm still here.

When I reach my room, I sit at desk and start reading my reading for Illea Economics, writing important details down. I go about this for an hour or so, feeling proud of myself for doing so.

A knock breaks my concentration however. "Come in." I turn around and see Elise, Kriss and Celeste glaring at me.

"Hey girls. What brings you here?"

I try to keep myself calm despite the confusion I'm going through right now. I've had a lot of practice so I come off calm as a lake. Of course, Celeste speaks first.

"How the hell do you do it?"

"Do what Celeste"

"Oh no, don't you act innocent with me, Five. Did you sleep with him? Did you blackmail him with that stupid book you have? What?"

I look at each and every one of their faces, each expecting an answer from me.

"Believe it or not, I didn't do anything. I even thought he was letting me go this morning."

This time, Kriss speaks out, obviously trying to stop her tears. "But he didn't. Why America?"

I can't take this any longer. "Because he loves me Kriss. And I love him. We have made so much sacrifices for each other, more than any of you know. I don't to bribe him to make him want for me to stay."

"We all made sacrifices too, America. Every rebel attack, we risk our lives just to be able to stay with him. We've done everything you did for him too. And what has he ever done for you that he didn't do for us? He couldn't even care less when you came back after two nights of being lost who knows where."

I broke my first love's heart for Maxon. I started doubting my dad because I trusted him more. I changed. For him. Completely. And he let his dad hurt him for me. He decided to stand up against his dad for me. He's changing for me too. Nothing they said could change that.

"I think you should all leave. I need some time for myself. Please excuse me."

I stand by the door, motioning for them to get out. And they do. Celeste leaves last and before she does she squeezes my arm painfully.

"Two can play at this game America." And she shuts the door behind her, leaving me trembling.

They hate me. They hate me and I know Celeste well enough to be scared about it.


	12. Chapter 12

Celeste, Elise and I sit with the Royal Family at dinner.

I can't take Celeste's threat out of my mind. And I still feel bad about Kriss being gone. She's still my friend, after all. I look around the table.

To my right is Elise who couldn't be more silent and Celeste who is the complete opposite of Elise and can't stop talking. To my left is Queen Amberly who seems to be enjoying the conversation and King Clarkson who looks so drawn into Celeste's story.

And finally, across me is Maxon who I can't stop staring at. I have tugged my ear and he has done the same.

I contribute a little to the conversation but all in all, I focused mostly on the glorious meal in front of us. I had spinach seafood soup, roasted duck breasts marinated in honey and some steamed vegetables. I eat my chocolate sundae quietly, enjoying every spoonful.

Maxon seems to notice my enjoyment with dessert. He smiles at me fondly.

"How are you catching up with the studying Lady America?" The King asks, making me snap out of my ice cream sundae bliss.

"Very well, Your Highness. I have taken quite an interest in Illea Economics. I'm fascinated about the data curves of demand of food compared to electricity from the different castes. They change in such a fast rate." I say, wide-eyed and enthusiastic.

Maxon looks proud and Celeste looks fuming.

I stare at King Clarkson and am surprised to see a smile. "I see you've been doing your homework, Lady America. Young Maxon used to yawn at the mention of the word 'economics'."

We all laugh except for Maxon who looks embarrassed being the character of the joke. "You seem to have taught him well, Your Majesty. It was he who explained to me the budget breakdowns when I couldn't understand a single thing in it." I say with a smile. Not to mention the money that's gone and unaccounted for…

I just had to defend Maxon against his dad, who, relatively, is being surprisingly nice. King Clarkson then glances around the table.

"I have an announcement to the three of you, Elite. Your families are to be invited once more to live inside the palace. We shall have a ball next week in honor of them. It is the Royal Family's tradition to open its doors to the family of the final three. I am sure you are very excited about this. That's why my Queen and I have decided to let you be the ones to invite them here and organize the ball for their arrival. They will arrive the day after tomorrow and will be staying for more or less ten days."

I beam at Maxon and he reciprocates with a wide grin.

* * *

Maxon knocks on my room an hour after dinner.

I have already dismissed my maids for the night, but not before updating them with the happenings of the Selection. I do miss our card games and occasional girl talks though.

"Maxon! My family's coming back!" I tell Maxon, rushing to hug him.

He envelopes me in his arms and laughs with me. "I knew you'd be happy about this. And that display at dinner, America, I didn't know you studied so hard. I don't know what else can stop you from being my queen now, you know."

I smile at him proudly and he answers me with a swift kiss on my lips.

"It's for you, you know. I just figured that if I wanted to be yours, then I'd have to be queen. And to be your queen, I'd have to be the best queen to catch up with the best king Illea will ever see."

* * *

I wrap my hand around my father's arm as we walk around the garden. He, my mom, May and Gerad arrived just this morning. Preparations for the ball are going very smoothly that Silvia gave us this afternoon to be with our family instead. We stop in front of Maxon's and my bench and sit.

Dad urgently turns to me and starts talking fast. "How are things here, America? Are you alright? Have you found anything interesting like that diary of Gregory Illea? How are things between you and Maxon?"

"I'm fine, dad. They've been taking good care of me. Maxon and I are getting better since my outrageous actions on the Report, though interviews of the Elite have been postponed for a few weeks now. I actually found something bizarre when I was studying the budget reports of Illea a few days back."

Dad's eyes light up at this. "Really? And what did you find, my dear?"

I flinch slightly upon hearing the term, remembering my first few days with Maxon.

"Wait, before anything else, what happened when we last talked Dad? Where were we then? Who were you with?"

My dad sighs upon my insistence for some answers. I half expect him not to answer my bugging questions but thankfully, he starts talking.

"I'm sorry about that America. I just needed to make sure you're okay, after what you've proposed on the Report. The people love you for it though. We were at one of the tunnels that used to be escape routes for the palace people."

"Oh. Used to? And why were you there and how did you know about it? Who were you with Dad?"

"I was hoping you wouldn't ask that. I'm with the rebels, America." He says it a little too proudly for my liking.

I gape at him in astonishment. "I can't believe you work with people who try to kill us in every chance they get.", the shame evident in my tone.

"America, listen to me. You don't understand. I'm their leader and we do have a reason for attacking. I'm the rightful king, America." He explains.

I stare at him hopelessly, not comprehending much of what my dad is telling me. I am filled with different ways of asking my how's and why's and end up saying nothing.

"I don't know if they told you the story of Queen Abby Illea and Porter Schreave." I try to rack my brains for anything that might be a story of them but find nothing. I shake my head.

So, my dad continues. "Queen Abby Illea was King Justin Illea's wife from the Selection. But she allegedly poisons him and marries his cousin, Porter Schreave instead."

I remember this. It was in one of Celeste's magazines. I frown at the thought. "What does this have to do with them?" I ask, a little too harshly.

My dad answers patiently. "I, my dear America, am the grandson of Queen Abby and King Justin. My father, your grandfather, was their son. They had him adopted so that it was Porter Schreave that gets to be King and not my Father, Louie."  
"When he got older and had an idea that he could be from the palace, he worked here and started looking for some proof of his connection to the royal family. It was nearly impossible to do so. Until one day, he found his birth certificate kept hidden in the pages of one of Gregory Illea's diary."  
"After that, he formed the Southern and Northern Rebels to help him take back the kingdom, the Northerners to find the diary with the evidence of his noble blood and the Southerners to seek revenge on what they did to his father, King Justin."  
" King Charles found out about him and his plans and killed him in our house one night. But I was there. I saw what he did and what they did and I wanted to continue what he lost his life for. We're the true Royal Family, America. Don't you want to fight for the crown you deserve to have?"

I am too shocked to talk. All these years, all this time… My tears start falling and I don't know why. I think about dad and all the times he needed to "go out of town". How could he have kept all of this from me? I am just too shocked by all this seemingly impossible information that I cry.

My dad touches my shoulder, attempting to comfort his little princess. "America, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I know this is a shock for you. I'm sorry. I love you, America. You know that right? You're my daughter."

This makes me cry even more. I turn to my dad.

"I need some time alone. Excuse me." I run to my room, nearly slamming the door behind me and jump on my bed. I cover myself with the sheets and cry all my confusion out.


	13. Chapter 13

_Hey guys, I owe you an apology again for taking so long to update. I'm so sorry. I just had a lot of schoolwork to do. Anyway, I hope that you guys enjoyed the twist from last chapter and stay tuned for more surprises in the upcoming ones. Thank you guys sooo much for all the reviews, follows and faves. You inspire me to keep on writing and writing. love you all! Enjoy. :))_

* * *

I fall asleep with dried tear tracks and smudged mascara under my eyes. My head aches so bad from all the crying and puzzlement from my conversation with my dad who turns out to be Illea's RIGHTFUL KING!

I lie half-awake and half-asleep in my bed. Everything is so silent while my mind is anything but.

"Lady America!" I hear Mary as she and my other maids burst in my room. "You must get to the safe room at once. The rebels are coming." I nod at them and instruct them to do the same.

I run but not to the hidden staircase, though. I run to the third floor corridor, to the double doors of Maxon's room. From the hallway, I look down and see the rebels starting to pour inside the castle. I take off my high heels and continue running to find Maxon. I check again. They're coming closer and closer, a group already reaching the staircase in the first floor.

I run, my eyes looking the other way until I collide suddenly and painfully with someone. "America." "Maxon."

I grab his hand and we start to retrace my steps, running towards the passage to the safe rooms. By now, the rebels- obviously Southerners- are starting to ransack the second floor. I know that in a matter of minutes, they'll reach us.

"America, turn right in that corner. There's another passage there.", yells Maxon while pointing to a corner partly blocked by a very large bust of Queen Evangeline of Carolina on the floor which must have fallen from the impact of the explosions caused by the attack.

Maxon runs faster and starts to guide me through the rubble. I find my way across and turn to help him. Just when he starts to step over the tipped bust, a dirty masked man which I assume to be a rebel rounds the corner and tries to grab Maxon from behind.

I look at Maxon and see the frantic look in his eyes. I try to reach for his other hand but turn out to be too slow. He has fallen on his back, tackled by the rebel. A punch hits his face and I see blood come out of his nose. I scream but no voice comes out. Another punch lands on his cheek.

Maxon. I start to tear up at the sight of him. A crazy idea crosses my mind and I don't even hesitate. I muster all my strength and say with all the conviction I have, "I am America Singer and you would do well to let go of him if you don't wish to be in trouble with your King."

The rebel's eyes widen with recognition but I still see his hesitation. "I said, LET HIM GO." I'm shouting now.

The rebel's grip on Maxon's shirt loosens. The rebel looks me in the eye, lets go of Maxon and runs to nowhere. I rush to Maxon's side, guiding him to get up. I put his arm over my shoulders and guide him to the passage door. We walk down slowly and eventually reach a safe room.

We're not alone in the safe room. I don't recognize as I look around but most of them rush to help Maxon even before recognizing him. A middle-aged man, probably someone working in the barns takes Maxon from me and lays him down on a cot. I feel someone touch my hand and I turn.

"Oh Marlee", I whisper as I hug my dear friend. "I go by Grace now. No one should know who I really am, okay?" She talks in a very comforting tone and I nod. "Hey, listen to me. He'll be alright. Okay?" I nod again. I can't seem to talk. I just hug my best friend and cry my heart out

I don't think I can even look at Maxon, though hearing his pained moans breaks my heart piece by piece. Marlee rubs my back as I try to calm myself down.

"Marlee, I need to tell you something. It's very secret and very important. Can we talk somewhere private?" She nods and guides me to a secluded and dark corner of the huge safe room, not letting go of my hand.

As soon as we sit down, I start to talk in the most hushed voice I can manage. "My dad's with the rebels, Marlee. He's their leader. The rebel listened to me. He stopped beating him when I told him I'll have him punished. I am a traitor to the kingdom. I have authority over the rebels. I'm going to be punished."

The thoughts that seemed cohesive and whole in my mind came out broken and scattered from my mouth. But Marlee seems to get it. She looks ashen, by the way.

"This is so shocking, America. Can I ask you more about this in another time?" I nod, glad that she decided to back off for now. But I recognize that hopeful look in her eyes.

"What I can say for now though is that you have to look at this in another way. Find out what the rebels want. America, I don't think you realize this but you have the ability to bring peace to our kingdom. You have access to and are closely tied to both the kingdom and the rebels."

I shake my head in disbelief. I am the complete opposite of what Marlee is saying. If I don't be careful with what I tell my Dad, I could trigger a full out war against the kingdom. This makes me so scared that I start fidgeting, looking from Maxon's shaking body, to my hands, and back again. But Marlee doesn't budge.

"Hey look at me. From what you said, I take it you saved Maxon's life. America, you just saved the Prince from the hands of a rebel who wants him dead. You can do so much more with that power." She looks at me with so much hope that I can't bear to return her gaze.

I walk towards Maxon, seeing that the people are done tending to him. I take his hand and kiss his reddened knuckles softly. His eyes start to open but close heavily just as fast. He groans and I give him a comforting squeeze. "I'm here Maxon. We're okay now."

I stare at his face, handsome and hurt. Oh Maxon, what do I do now?


	14. Chapter 14

He looks so peaceful sleeping. I take this time to examine his face more than I usually do. His eyelashes, I notice, are so long and thick. His eyes are beautiful even when closed. Imagining his brown eyes takes me to warm places in the past. I look at his perfectly chiseled nose. I also notice the small mole, almost invisible, under his lip. He still looks like summertime and this time, I am absolutely attracted to him.

I hear a shuffling behind me and see the doctor, probably doing his regular check-up on Maxon. "How is he doing?" He smiles lightly at me. "He's recovering fast, Lady America." I start feeling a bit down until I hear low groan in Maxon's direction.

"Maxon, can you hear me? How do you feel?" I say as I caress his cheek. His eyes flicker open.

A wave of relief rushes through me as I see Maxon regain consciousness after nine hours. I help him sit up. "Hey, how do you feel?" "Thirsty", he croaks. I motion for a glass of water to the maid standing close by and she obliges.

I hand Maxon the glass of water and he drinks greedily. I stroke the back of his hand as he drinks. Finally, he looks up and talks to me. "America? About the attack, what did you mean when you said-"

"Maxon." I cut him off. "I'll tell you everything soon, but not yet. Ok? I still need some time." I seem to ask him for time a lot. He nods and looks down.

"I'm really happy you're okay." I say as I stroke his arm.

I try not to stare at his cuts and bruises while we talk but it is so hard not to.

"America, stop doing that. It makes me uncomfortable. I'm fine, alright?" I nod and kiss his cheek. He visibly relaxes.

We both start as the door of the infirmary creaks. King Clarkson breezes in, a hard expression etched on his face.

"Maxon!" he says, his voice thundering across the room. "YOU!" He screams maniacally, pointing his stubby finger at me. "Get away from my son at once. I'll have you punished, girl."

My heart is in my mouth and I am speechless. I am so nervous and scared. I look at Maxon and he looks questioningly at me. I shake my head but his expression still doesn't change.

He turns to his father. "What on earth are you doing now? She saved my life. If anything, you should be thanking her."

No, Maxon. You, standing up for me, are not something I deserve right now. Words are still not coming to me though so I stand beside Maxon's bed, frozen.

"Saved your life? She's the freaking queen of the rebels, Maxon. See what your choices have cost you? Have you really learned nothing?" King Clarkson yells.

Maxon looks at me, wide-eyed. "This isn't true, right?" I open my mouth but still, nothing comes out.

"America, answer me."

A tear escapes me and I run down the hospital wing and up to my room. I need to hide. I need to think. I open the door and see my maids cleaning my clean room.

"What happened, Miss? Can I get you anything?", Mary says as she notices my tears. "Water please." I say, my voice cracking. She rushes to get me a glass while Lucy and Anne try to calm me down.

"Hush now, Lady America. I'm sure Prince Maxon will understand if you'll explain everything to him.", comforts Lucy.

Just as the last of my tears stop falling, a loud knock bangs through my door. Anne opens and reveals Maxon. My maids exit hastily, leaving me alone with Maxon.

"Maxon, I can explain." I start. "I sure hope so." He replies, a little too harshly.

"My dad, he-" I try organizing my thoughts. Taking a deep breath, I start again. "Remember Queen Abby and Porter Schreave?"

"Yeah. She supposedly poisoned King Justin. America, what does this have to do with anything?" he sounds annoyed.

"Maxon, before King Justin died, he had a son with Queen Abby. But they threw away the baby so that Porter gets to be King. My dad believes he is the rightful King. And so does the whole rebel population. I knew about this only a few days back. I wanted to tell you but the rebels attacked. And when I saw you being beaten to a pulp, I just had a crazy idea. I didn't know I had authority over them too. Maxon, I swear I'm not a spy."

"But during the attacks, you're always so calm. You got taken for two nights and came back unhurt. It's hard to believe that you didn't know them earlier, America." He utters in disbelief. He runs his hand through his hair in frustration.

"Maxon, please believe me. I only act like that because I want you to see me as queen material."

"Well, it seems like you are, America."

I walk forward and hug him. "Maxon, please believe me. Please. I know I have broken your trust before but please. I promise I'm telling you the truth right now."

He hugs me, but in a cold way. He kisses the top of my head lightly and sighs. "I guess it's time to end the Selection, Queen America."


	15. Chapter 15

_Hey Ladies! :) I've recently decided to answer reviews here and wondered why i haven't thought of it sooner. especially since i think my story's ending soon. anyway, I really want to answer the guest reviewers as well. love you all, guys. :)_

_superwolfgirl: hey girl! i hope this chapter doesn't change your mind about the story. but it will change your thoughts about the last chapter though. nonetheless, i hope you enjoy it. :))_

_Karen: I myself am unsure of how i want the dynamics of Maxon and America's relationship to be. but i hope this chapter clears up a few things for you. enjoy reading! :)_

_Idk: thanks girlie! thanks you for your kind words, for reviewing in general and for reading my story. please write your own so i can return the favor. :) [and also so we can fangirl about Maxon and America! *fangirl squeals]_

_babysister1997: yes, they are. i think that's inevitable. but it won't be happening soon though. there are still a lot that's going to happen. :)_

_Lastly, let me just say, OMG! KIERA CASS is coming to the Philippines and i am so freaking excited. :)) I'm thinking about giving her something but i have no idea what. any suggestions, ladies?_

_anyway, enjoy! :))_

* * *

Queen America. It keeps ringing in my ears. No matter who wins the Illean war, I'm ending up as queen. Dad was right. But I don't want him to be. I don't want to be queen. I may have tried and yearned to be one, but it was all for Maxon. But now, I'm not so sure.

He told me he'll end the selection and called me queen. Me or my crown, I wonder who he was talking to. He sounded insincere then, which breaks my heart so painfully.

I look around the table. It been a day since Maxon's hospitalization and he has fully recovered. He sits at the table with his parents, talking silently with them. I sit in between Elise and Celeste. Apparently, the Selection is still on since they're still here. They look untouched by the rebel attack, thankfully. I'd personally feel bad if they were harmed by my dad's goons. Yes, even for Celeste.

The whole morning is uneventful enough, expect maybe for Maxon tugging his ear at me before he left after breakfast. I'm happy to oblige of course. There's still a lot we have to talk about.

I lounge at the Women's Room, letting the time pass. I'm curious why the King hasn't asked me to leave the palace yet. I wishfully thought he forgot about my connection to the rebels. The families, I recall, have been sent home right after the rebel attack. They were safer in their homes. Mine was safer wherever dad was.

"Lady America, a word?" I look up, startled at Queen Amberly.

"Yes, Your Grace?"

"Clarkson told me about your, uhm, connections."

"Queen Amberly, I promise I don't work for them. I didn't even know about my dad's affliction with them until recently." Queen Amberly just nods her head while deep in thought. "If you plan to kick me out of the palace, I'll understand and would even prefer it for Maxon's safety and everyone's." I quickly add out of panic, immediately regretting every word as each comes out of my mouth. I didn't want to leave.

Queen Amberly simply shakes her head. "My dear, I don't think you understand the position you are in. I thought Maxon talked to you about this. My husband thinks it is for everyone's best interest that you marry Maxon."

My eyes widen at her words. I immediately know the answer to my sentiments earlier, he looks at me and sees the crown. Not me. Not me.

"Have I said something wrong, Lady America? You don't look too well." She asks, concerned.

"May I be excused, Your Grace?" I say as I rise from my chair.

"Of course. Take a rest, dear. It's a lot to absorb." I nod and race to my room.

I pace my room, ignoring my untouched dinner which I asked to be delivered in my room instead. I certainly do not feel like eating. I finally hear Maxon's footsteps and open the door before he can even knock.

"Maxon!" I feel a sudden rush of emotions as I see him. Anger, hurt, happiness, love, betrayal, doubt, excitement. All too different, but they all make my heart beat faster than ever. "America, you talked to my mother? What did she tell you?"

Anger. "Only that we're getting married. And that it's not your choice but your father's." Maxon closes his eyes as he reigns in his emotions and runs his hand through his hair. "Don't you want that?"

Hurt. "NO! I want you to choose me. YOU, Maxon. Not your father." Betrayal. "Do you even love me?"

He opens his eyes and looks straight at me. "Of course. I'm just hesitant about this because it's too political. And like you said, it's my dad's choice."

"I know you said you'll have me any way you can. But this is just too painful. This feels more like being in an arranged marriage rather than being a winner of the Selection." Wait. Something felt wrong about it. Maxon looked confused too. "You said that, didn't you?" He shakes his head. "As much as I want to say I did, I didn't."

Oh, Aspen said that. He would have grabbed this opportunity and married me as soon as he could and made the best he can out of the situation. My heart instantly looks for him, his presence, his touch, his gaze, his kiss, his love. I miss him. Snap out of it, America.

"America-" Maxon looks at me sternly, "-now is not really the time for second guessing your feelings for me. I love you. Do you love me?"

My hesitation to answer shocks me. "I-I do, Maxon."

Maxon kisses me, hard. "Then marry me." Happiness, Love, Doubt. I feel them all at once.

"O-of course."


	16. Chapter 16

_Another one. i kind of squeezed writing this one into my schedule while i'm studying economics. :D procrastination at its best. Anyway, here's some replies to the reviews of some of my avid readers. love you guys. :)))_

_superwolfgirl: i'm glad you are really enjoying this story. :)) let's keep our fingers crossed for Maxon and America's happy ending. *wink *wink_

_babysister1997: yey! :) im so happy you said that. i was really hoping this story doesn't become predictable or anything. :)) thank you sooo much for reviewing and i hope you keep on reading and getting surprised._

_Idk: that's too bad. :( i'd really wanna know what you have in store for America and Maxon. :) i hope you find a way to write. :))) i'll definitely read._

_Karen: girl, let me just say, your intuition for the goings-on in the story are right on. ;) i hope i can still shock you with what's to come though. do enjoy reading on and stay tuned. :)_

_also, thank you for the faves and follows you guys. :)) you make me want to write and write and write. :) ENJOY!_

* * *

_ Go to the first floor. Before you get to the Women's Room,  
turn right at the hallway with the tulips.  
When you find the red mahogany door with a bronze doorknob,  
the third one on the right, knock twice,  
then once and say "No north, nor south"._

I stare at the piece of paper and can't believe my eyes. Is Aspen meeting me again? I feel a weird mix of fear and excitement. Aspen deserves an explanation from me. And if he's going to find out about my engagement with Maxon, it's best if it comes from me.

I compose myself, organizing my thoughts in my mind. I practice what I will say to Aspen. I follow the instructions he wrote in the little piece of paper. It's weird that he tied it to my necklace though. He usually leaves it in the jar with the penny.

"No north, nor south" I say, waiting for the door to open. This is it. Time to end everything with Aspen once and for all. Though not as much as it used to, the thought still makes me hurt. The door opens and reveals a man that closely resembles a rebel. My spirits drop and I realize there is still no Aspen.

"Princess." The rebel greets as he bows. I don't like this. At all. He leads me down a staircase and onwards into a tunnel. I reach a door and walk out, showing that I am now outside the palace. We walk still, going towards the small community formed by palace workers.

The rebel stops in front of a normal house in the heart of the little city. We walk inside and down into a secret room underground. My feet touch metal and I remember this place immediately.

"America, my dear. Did they do anything to you?" Dad. "Sweetie, I'm so sorry for leaving you there. But, you really shouldn't have compromised yourself in front of the prince and fled with him, away from the help I sent."

"Dad, Maxon and I are getting married." I say in the calmest way I can. He thinks about this for a while. "Do you love him, America?"

"I do."

"Well, he has asked for my permission before. I want to see you happy. But please, not until you're the princess and he, the commoner."

"What do you mean, Dad?"

"I mean let us take over the kingdom first. Then, you can marry him."

"You're taking over the kingdom?" I say, scared of how that might go. The idea is just preposterous.

"Yes. Sooner than you might imagine. Our forces are stronger than ever, the palace is sending more to New Asia which means less security and the prince is deeply in love with you."

"So you're using Maxon and me?" This is ridiculous. I'm really starting to hate my dad. But I think about his intentions and I understand him completely. Whose side should I be on?

"No. But since it's happening, why not seize the opportunity?" This reminds me of King Clarkson and of one other person, Gregory Illea- the three men who I know want power over the kingdom so much and have done horrible things to get it. I can't stand to hate my Dad over this so I leave before another word is spoken.

I walk back to the palace, careful not to be seen. Inside, Elise and Celeste are still there for the sake of appearances. Maxon is more pressured by his father than ever. Aspen has had a seemingly long absence, too long. King Clarkson is frantic and all over the place with Queen Amberly helping him as much as she can. And then, there's me-in the middle of everything.

I still don't know everything about both sides but I do know one thing, the rebels are inciting a war against the kingdom with me as their pawn inside the castle.

"Maxon!" I knock, or rather bang, on his door. "Maxon!"

He finally opens the door, wide awake at two in the morning. "America, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

Classic Maxon, worrying about me when there's nothing to worry about. This reminds me of why I fell in love with him in the first place.

"Please don't tell anyone about this. My dad just talked to me and they're planning a full out war against the Royal Family. Maxon, I'm scared of losing you."

Maxon hugs me tight and I fit perfectly in his arms. For the first time in a long time, I feel safe and familiar. He rubbed my back. His hug seems to squeeze the tears out of me and I start crying. "Hey. Don't cry. I don't want to see my queen crying." I cling to him desperately as if he is about to evaporate if I don't hold him tight enough

"Maxon, I'm so lost. I don't even know where my loyalties lie." He looks at me affectionately, my sorrow becoming his sorrow. "America darling, I know you are in such a tight spot right now, being pulled from one side to another. But let's start with being loyal to each other and work our way through all this. What do you think?"

"I think it's the best suggestion I got. Of course my loyalty is with my Maxon. You're my King now." I say, finally cheering up a bit. I kiss him slowly on the lips, letting all the worries of the last week escape me, surrendering myself to him, only him.

And of course, in the most inconvenient time possible, Aspen comes to mind. Knowing me like the back of his hand, Maxon notices the change in me. "What's wrong now, darling?"

"I promise I love you with all my heart, Maxon. It's just, I've noticed Aspen's lingering absence in the palace. Do you perhaps know where he is?" I choose to be honest at the first test of loyalty and wonder if I chose right.

Maxon sighs. "If it bothers you so much, I'll let you take a look at the list of soldier assignments. How does that sound?" "Perfectly reasonable. But what can I do for you in return?" I smile encouragingly, hoping I get to do something nice for Maxon too.

"How about a date?"

"Perfect."

And just like that, I forget the rebels, the kingdom, the crown and the war.


	17. Chapter 17

"Here." Maxon hands me the list reluctantly. "This is the most recent list we have."

I look through the names, tracing the paper with my finger. Ledonne, Lee, Leger. There it is. I read on.

**Leger, Aspen Previous Assignment: Palace Guard Current Assignment: Soldier**

"Maxon, this doesn't say where he is."

Maxon looks resigned and a bit annoyed. But he keeps being patient with me. "It says he's a soldier which probably means he's at New Asia."

New Asia. New Asia. He's miles away from me. He could be dead. He could be dying and suffering. And I've never even said goodbye. I feel a biting pain in my chest and suddenly find it difficult to breathe. Aspen. I need Aspen. I want him here, safe, alive.

Tears are welling up in my eyes. When have I started becoming such a cry baby? But this, I can't just not cry over. Here I was, partying with Russians and reigning over rebels and he was there, risking his life everyday, protecting Illea. Somehow, I feel ashamed of not noticing his absence sooner. I took him for granted. I miss him. So much. It hurts.

Before a tear even falls, I'm already surrounded by Maxon's arms. "Hey, why does that bastard always make my princess cry?" He holds me as I sob and comforts me until I have no more tears to spill. "Darling, listen to me. He'll be fine." I nod. I'm so glad Maxon is okay with my being sentimental and emotional about Aspen. Wait.

"Why are you okay with this, Maxon?"

"Why d'you ask?"

"Just curious."

At first, he looks hesitant to answer but he does anyway. "I am fine with all this because when I look into your eyes, I see something no one else can, not even him. I see your love for me. And I can never ask for anything more than that." And with that, he reaches the shy places of my heart and I blush. I reach up and give him a tender and slow kiss.

"Darling, can you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Can you forget about that guy during our date, just then. Please?" He asks earnestly.

I think for a while. "I'll try."

"Good enough."

* * *

He takes my hand and leads me out. We walk on and out of the palace. We reach the stables and I look quizzically at him. "Horseback riding?" He doesn't need to answer that question though. His face-splitting grin says it all.

Maxon leads me to a white one with a caramel-colored mane. "This, my America, is Isabelle. You'll be riding her. And I'll be riding the great Arthur over here." He says, pointing to a fine black horse in the next stable.

He helps me up the horse and I grip his hand tightly. "Scared, darling?" I nod. My words have once again deserted me. And with that, he kisses the back of my hand ever so gently. "Don't worry. I'll be right by your side." He smiles and suddenly I feel a lot better, but still scared though.

Riding is a painful activity for me but it is fun. I keep thinking of its positive side just to keep me going-an excuse to wear pants and cute boots.

Maxon, on the other hand, is a sight to see. He looks so perfect in his black stallion and perfectly fitting riding clothes. He's the kind of prince I imagine when Mom used to tell me bedtime stories. It's also obvious he's in his element. He's looking back at me. Having gone fast and way ahead of me, he stops and waits for me to catch up. I wave at him and he waves back, his glorious smile flashing across his face. He really does bring me solace when everything around me is crumbling.

We rode around the whole palace grounds and stop at a little house. "Maxon, where are we? This place looks like it hasn't been touched in years."

"In that, you are right. This is my playhouse." I laugh at this, trying to imagine kid Maxon running around here. "Why are you laughing? I'm serious." This makes me laugh even more. It feels good to laugh again. "It feels good to hear your laugh again." He says, as if reading my mind.

He mounts off and saunters over to me. I dismount, too. "Ah!" I scream as my foot gets caught on the stirrup and I topple down. Good thing Maxon catches me in time. "Are you okay?" "I'm fine, I think I twisted my foot though." He touches my ankle and a searing pain shoots through me. I tense, and Maxon notices.

"How about we postpone this for another day?" I just nod, admittedly disappointed. He looks disappointed too. The one time in days when I get to enjoy myself with Maxon and I mess it up? Damn.

He carries me and sets me on his horse. I sit sideways this time. He mounts and settles behind me, his arms encircling me as he holds the reins. He whistles a short distinct tune and out of nowhere, a guard appears. "Take her to the castle. We'll be riding Arthur all the way back." He commands, motioning towards my horse.

With a nod from the guard, we trot back. "You can lean on my chest, darling. How are you feeling?" "I'm okay." I lean like he says and I as soon as I do, I smell his scent again. It takes me places, that distinctly masculine and purely Maxon smell he wears. It comforts me, just like every part of him.

"Maxon, I'm scared." I admit the one thing I've been feeling about everything that's happening.

He looks down and through my eyes. "Don't be. Okay? I'll fight for you, more than anything I'll ever fight for. I'll protect you from this war our fathers have started."

I straighten up and kiss him quickly and shortly. I take a deep breath. "Maxon, let's run away. Together. Away from all this." My heart beats miles a minute as I wait for his answer.

He looks at me, his face unreadable. "America-"


	18. Chapter 18

_My dear readers, let me start with an apology for my neglect of you and of updating this story. i have been drowning in schoolwork and it's only now that i get free time to write. sorry. :(_

_on to my reviewers,_

_Karen: He may be horrible now. But he still loves America dearly, you'll see in the future chapters. i'm sorry for the cliffhanger by the way. :) keep reading, girl. :) More action to come. i hope you like what awaits you in this chapter._

_The One 5-6-14: i like your name, i can't wait for The One to come out and i know you can't too! *insert fangirl squeals here And, i'm sorry for the cliffhanger. I was just unsure of Maxon's reaction myself and needed sometime to decide where i want things to go in this story. :) please accept this chapter as a peace offering for the cliffhanger. :)_

_lilythemermaid: i'm glad you "lurve" my story. :) i hope you love it even more as things start to get more exciting especially for Maxon and America. thank you so much for reading. :)_

_babysister1997: I know right? :) i just find Maxon to be so willing to give up everything for his first love, America and i want to show how far that goes. keep reading please. :) i hope you like this chapter. :)_

_As always, enjoy! love you all. 3_

* * *

I wait in my room patiently and nervously. I always pack light but not this time. Maxon said he got everything under control but he didn't really give me details, so I packed everything that seemed useful just in case. My small but near to bursting backpack sit by my feet, leaning on my bed. It had been hard keeping all this from my maids and everyone else. The only person I couldn't keep this plan from was Marlee and she wasn't happy about it. She gave me the you-can-change-the-world speech and said I was throwing great power and responsibility away. But my mind is so jumbled up; running away is the only thing I can focus on.

_Maxon looks at me with glazed eyes. "What?"_  
_"I mean it, Maxon. Let's just get away from all this."_  
_"America, Illea is at war with rebels and New Asians. Father's counting on me. We can't just escape responsibility."_  
_"It's not an escape, more like a respite."_  
_"Get away from my dad? Not be a prince? Be with you? You drive a hard bargain." He says sarcastically. I straighten up and kiss him. "I just need some space from all this conflict. Please?" I look up at him pleadingly and I know I got him. He nods._

A knock comes through the door and I practically run to get it. "Maxon." "America." "You ready?" I nod. "I love you." "I love you, too." He looks at me- fear evident in his eyes despite his efforts of hiding it.

He grabs my pack with one hand and slings it in his shoulder. He takes my hand with the other. We run through the corridor, confident of the absence of guards-they're still switching.

We reach the third floor wing. The floor here is marble and every step resonates through the hallway. We walk slowly and silently until we reach the door of the princess suite. We immediately go in, gasping for air and letting go of the initial nervousness. "So far so good, don't you think?" I say as an effort to reduce the tension. I see a hint of a smile forming on Maxon's lips. Good enough.

I move towards the passage but Maxon halts me. "Wait." He pulls me towards him and kisses me furiously, his hand clasping my nape and steadying me. All his doubts and fear of running away, he seems to pour with his kiss and I reciprocate. By the time he pulls away, I'm gasping for air. So is he. "We're really doing this?" I nod. No time for second thoughts. My heart is beating a million miles a minute.

He touches the hidden lock and the wall slides open. We walk into the darkness. Maxon leads, sure of his every step. Everything is so silent, even the stomping of our feet is inaudible. It's so dark in here too. More than once, I feel lost with only Maxon's hand in mine as my assurance. "Almost there, darling." I nod, forgetting that he can't see me. "Okay."

From afar, I see a faint light, too faint to be real. But it is. Maxon's grip goes tighter and I trace circles on the back of his hand reassuringly. He takes out a key as we reach the source of the faint light, which now turns out to be a rusty metal door. It creaks as Maxon opens it but I figure, it's too late for anyone to hear anyway. We step out and I see Marlee, waiting for us beside a broken lamp post a block away from us. We walk hurriedly towards her.

"Here. Change fast. You have about fifteen minutes before they come." I spin to Maxon. "Before who comes?"

Marlee is the one who answers. "Guards. Or should I say new soldier recruits." The thought of a soldier reminds me of Aspen and his painfully silent disappearance. Marlee ushers us to a dark alley and turns to Maxon. "You change first." I look away as Maxon strips out of his suit and leather shoes.

"Your turn, my dear." I look at him and see Maxon. Yes, no prince, just Maxon. Still attractive but not a stiff version of Maxon. He notices me eyeing him. "No time for sightseeing, darling." He snaps me out of my trance. "Turn around then." I quickly change from dress and heels to shirt, jeans and sneakers.

"I can't thank you enough, Marlee. Take care." I whisper to her as I hug my best friend goodbye. She waves at us as we cross the street and starts walking back to her home, careful not to be caught out after curfew.

Maxon and I walk hand in hand. Our destination is alien to me and known to him. So I rely only on him to take us wherever he planned us to go. After walking a while, we turn to the woods. "Can you run, America?" "Yes. Don't let go of me though." "I won't." And we run. In an hour, I start to notice our surroundings being better lit. Where is all this light coming from? We walk further since my lungs are probably near to bursting.

At first, all I see is barbed wire but as we go near it, I see the fence it's hung from and the wide clearing it encloses. "Where are we?" I ask, bewildered. "It's an army base." I turn to Maxon, looking quizzically at him. "Army base? Aren't we supposed to be running away from here?" "No. Just trust me America. Okay?" I nod, feeling a bit scared but thought better about showing it.

We circle the space. Maxon stops and so do I and we creep closer to the fence. What looked to me as nothing finally revealed itself as an old door, now padlocked and unused. A hunk of rusting metal that used to be a functional plane stood beyond the door, concealing us completely.

Maxon nears the door, a little too boldly for my liking but I follow nonetheless. "Do you have the key?" I ask as I look at the equally rusty padlock that camouflaged itself with the oranged metal. "No. But I have this." He says as he takes out a pair of heavy duty shears and cuts through the padlock smoothly.

In a matter of minutes, we have gotten inside the base. Maxon tuts and says, "See, this is why we get infiltrated so easily. Our security is crap." "Now is not really the time for bashing our government, darling." Our new pet name seems to go well with me. Maxon smiles. "Yes my-" Maxon gets cut off by a voice that sounds too close for comfort. "I want the plane cleaned as soon as it lands and all of the recruits out of here as soon as possible." I look at Maxon, trying to figure out his plan for us. He presses a finger to his lips, signaling me to be quiet. He tugs at my hand which he never let go of and we sneak around the old plane away from the talking guards.

And as if the whole universe is conniving against us, my backpack hits the side of the plane, creating a sound that resounded loudly. "Damn."

"Who goes there?" A man shouts, probably one of the guards around the place. I should have known it had been too long since I messed up.

I look at Maxon with panicked eyes and he reflects it all back. "Run, America. Follow me." We run a beeline to a blank parking space for the airplanes. "Maxon, are you crazy? Running out into the open is practically screaming 'Come and get us'." "Just trust me, okay?" And I do. We run there, thankful to be clear of guards in our path.

As we round the corner, Maxon grabs me and pulls me to the side. He covers my mouth with his hand as we let a guard run past us as if on cue. We go back to our path and run.

A loud whir grows louder above us and I see a plane descending. Maxon and I hide in a plane nearest the blank space and watch the airborne plane grow closer and eventually land. As soon as the plane stops, guards swarm the plane, unloading cargo. At the back of my mind, I wonder what could be inside those that made them so urgent to retrieve.

"When I say run, we run. Don't let go. Okay?" Maxon whispers, his voice shaky. I nod, feeling nervous as hell. We wait as the guards unload. "All clear. Call the recruits." A guard, probably with a higher rank than the rest, commands. They all file out, leaving the plane open.

"Now." And Maxon and I dash towards the plane's hold. He makes quick work of securing the latch above us. And so there we are. "How are you?" My fiancé asks with his voice full of concern. I hug him, tightly. In my head, I run through possible scenarios of things going wrong and none of them happened, thanks to my wonderful Maxon who did all this for me.

"Hey, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing." I answer.  
"I'm just so glad you did all this for me. And I'm relieved that we're here, safely, even just for the mean time."

His eyes soften at this, all the night's stress leaving him visibly.

"I love you, Maxon."  
"I love you too."

And once again, I hug him. This time, I stay there. He kisses my hair, pulls me closer and hugs me tighter.

"You better catch a few winks before we land, darling. It's going to be more difficult there."  
"Where are we going, Maxon?"  
"New Asia."  
Aspen.

And almost instantly, my heart aches. I hold on to Maxon as I sleep, sprawled on the floor of a plane hold. I let his heartbeat comfort me and bring me to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

_Here's another one for you, my lovely readers. You inspire me to keep writing and I love you all for that. aawwwww. :3_

* * *

"America darling, you need to wake up." Maxon shakes me awake and I open my eyes to his chest which I have made my pillow. "Sorry darling, but we're landing soon."

I look at him, still trying to wake myself fully. I take in his appearance- bags under his eyes, unusually messy hair which surprisingly suits him better, fitted shirt and jacket. He looks hot, despite his un-Princely state. But he also looks tired which makes me feel guilty for sleeping through the entire flight.

"Maxon, you should have woken me up earlier and gotten some sleep yourself." He shakes off my worrying with his hand. "I'm okay, America. You sleeping is something I don't want to miss watching." He holds me by my shoulders and kisses me. I seriously don't know what got into me, before I know it I start deepening the kiss. I grab his face with both hands and run my fingers through his hair and his hands moves down my arms and stops at my hips. All this passion could just be cooped up stress from last night or our deep love for each other. I prefer the latter.

He pulls back first and looks straight into my eyes. "I don't know what you do to me, America. You make me feel feeling I never thought I was capable of feeling. You make me do things I never thought I was capable of doing. And despite all that, I still want to go on. You free me, America."

This just makes my heart melt. I feel warmth cover me as his words touch my heart one by one. "Oh Maxon, you underestimate yourself. I just want you to see how much you can do and how great a person you are. You have such a big heart. I meant it when I said you are the epitome of all things good, darling."

And we kiss once again. This isn't really the best time and place for expressing all these feelings we had for each other. But it worked like magic and gave both of us the strength that we both so desperately need.

From above, I hear the pilot announce our landing. Maxon and I get up and gather what little we have as we prepare to leave. "What's the plan, Your Highness?" I look expectantly as Maxon. He seemed to flinch at my formality but does well to hide it.

"We wait, just like we did last night." I nod at this. "Sounds good to me."

And so we wait, for years or feels like it. We have listened attentively to the commotion above and when we were sure of silence in the plane, Maxon unlocks the hold, opens it slowly and peers outside. "All clear, America."

We go out, as fast as physically possible, with Maxon not letting go of my hand once we do. We sneak out and look around. It looks very much like the base in Illea, only the sun shines brighter here. I shield my eyes from the sun's glare and so does Maxon. The base looks deserted though.

So we take our opportunity and get away as far as possible, maintaining a safe distance between the fence as our guide and the planes as potential hiding places for when we run into some guards on watch. But we found none.

Maxon found an open gate and we go out and into a barren city. This is it. We're in New Asia. I squeeze Maxon's hand harder. "We're here. We did it, Maxon." He looks at me as I speak. "Not yet. Let's find a place to stay in first."

We walk through what remained of a little New Asia city and picked a stable looking house. The broken window allows us easy access and we settle in almost at once. The house looks intact. The earlier residents probably took off in a hurry. This place doesn't look ransacked or blown up like most of the houses in the street but its outer appearance seems to show otherwise. It has proven to be the perfect hideout.

I climb the stairs to the second floor and see an unmade bed. Maxon explores the first floor, trying to look for food. I try to prepare a decent sleeping place for Maxon and I.

"Maxon." I call to him.  
"Are you fine with sharing a bed with me?" I can imagine his grin at this.  
"Nothing would give me greater pleasure." I chuckle at this.  
"Nice choice of words", I think to myself.

Maxon looks up as he hears me go down the stairs. "Darling, there's nothing here." I nod at him. "I still have a few cans of soup saved up in my bag." He looks as me with awe and disbelief. "Good thinking." "I'm just paranoid." We both laugh and I feel better than I have ever felt in the last few hours, except maybe when I slept in my Maxon's arms.

"America, is it alright if I doze off for a while? Feel free to join me." He smirks at this. I take his hand and let him lead me to our new bedroom upstairs. "Maxon, I can't thank you enough for doing this for me." He kisses my hair as a response, obviously tired. "Anything for my darling America."

And so I feel peace, in the most unlikely place to find it. For now, I sleep with my Maxon, both of us ignorant from the war raging outside. What have we gotten ourselves into?


	20. Chapter 20

_Hey guys! :) Sorry for the not-so-soon update. As always, I had schoolwork plus fittings for my bridesmaid's dress. But luckily, I now found time to write this exciting chapter. So far, it's my favorite part in all the chapters I've posted so far so I hope you enjoy it. I'm not sure if the ending is a cliffhanger or not but if it is, I hope you don't get too mad. ^_^ I would really appreciate some suggestions too since I seem to be unsure of where I want my story to go. Also, it's my 20__th__ chapter and from the 21__st__ onwards, I'll be writing in Maxon's point of view, just sharin'. Also, I'd like to thank the faves and follows that always inspire me to complete this story. And to my awesome reviewers who have been regulars in my email add notifs, thank you! :) love you guys. Have fun!_

* * *

My skin is dripping with sweat and I have run out of excuses to keep my eyes closed. The first thing I see upon waking up is Maxon's hands around my waist. The second is the orange glare from outside- filtered by the blinds we drew. My eyes find Maxon's face looking so peaceful and calm. If I hadn't seen him strolling around the palace in the early hours of the day, I never would have guessed he had problems going to sleep with the calm that seems to settle in his face. His breathing is soft and rhythmic.

A thunder of steps suddenly divorces me from the calm and I feel nervous even before I look outside to investigate about the noise. The loud stomps seemed to have disturbed Maxon's calm too and he wakes up with a start, wide-eyed and panicking. "What are those?" He turns to me. Instead of answering him, I stand up and walk towards the blinds and peer outside, careful not to be seen. But what I have seen tells me being spotted is the least of our worries.

"Maxon, we have to go!" I yell at him, panic rising inside me. He quickly stands up and puts on his shoes and throws mine towards me. I follow him. "What's happening, America?" I can't talk. I can't tell him. I'm too nervous and scared for Maxon. I finish putting on shoes, grab my pack and put on my jacket. I look over and see that Maxon is still fixing his shoelaces. "MAXON! We have to move fast?" "What the hell is happening out there, America Singer?" He asks me with fury apparent in his voice. "A fire. The whole base is in flames, Maxon. I don't know what started it. But we have to get away from here fast or we'll burn as well." Maxon shoots me a frightened look but reverts back to his icy cold expression, the one he has when he masks all the emotions inside of him with serenity.

The moment we're ready to go, Maxon grabs my hand and we run. We run past the door of our hideout, our little place of solitude even for a very short while. We run through the previously barren streets with soldiers and citizens alike. I really do not know where the citizens came from, or their nationality. But right now, it's the least of our problems. The fire blazes behind us, spitting out old airplanes and growing larger with every engine it eats. Soon enough, it's going to swallow the whole town, what with no one making an effort to put it out.

Maxon holds on to me as tightly as humanly possible and having a few hurting fingers is the least of my problems. He simultaneously looks at me, the fire spreading behind and the road ahead. From afar, we can see most soldiers climbing up a gigantic wall that seems to spread throughout the whole city, even farther. If this was a normal stress-free day without the threat on our lives being delayed by a matter of a few houses, I would have admired the strong and enormous wall. But our lives did hang in the mercy of a few houses and a temporarily effective firewall. I look back again and see the cloud of flames growing bigger than ever. It made the sky orange.

As we run, I count the houses that stood between us and the fire. Seven. A big number considering the size of the houses here but not big enough for my liking. Maxon notices my fidgeting and scolds me. "America, focus. You can trip on all this rubble. The last thing I want is you tumbling down with this inferno looming over us." He gasps for breath and I just nod. I didn't dare mention his fidgeting earlier, not with his mood right now. I know his prince instincts are taking over. I give his hand a squeeze instead and we continue running. The wall is close now.

However, curiosity is a powerful thing and before I know it, my eyes are once again the number of houses that defends us. Four! This fire is spreading fast. We're out of breath from all this running. With this amount of people, we won't be climbing the wall to safety any time soon.

"America." Maxon nags. "Yes I know." "Maxon, it's getting close." "I know." "Maybe we should let go, it'd be easier pushing through this crowd. And it'll make us move faster." "NO! I'm not letting you go America. There are so many people who are running for their dear lives too. I might lose you." "But Maxon I promise I'll be right behind you." "No. That makes it even worse." "Maxon this isn't helping. It's either we separate and both get to safety earlier or run together with a greater risk of being burned alive." Maxon slows down and scans my face for a moment. "I love you." "I love you too." "See that post in the right side of the wall, wait for me below that. Or I'll wait for you there. Okay?" I nod.

He lets go and he does run faster. I run faster too, albeit my loss of air from all the running earlier. My tiredness from our trip to New Asia isn't helping either. But I fight through and I make it a point to have Maxon's back in my line of sight all the time, his brown tousled hair my guide. I turn around and do what I have done out of nervousness in the past few minutes. Two big houses. Again, big but not big enough.

When I turn back, I search for the brown head of my Maxon. He must have gone a lot faster, I think. So I will my legs to move faster too, in the hope of catching up to him. Sweat drips from my forehead to my chin, induced by both the running and the heat of the surroundings. I still can't find the brown-haired head I considered as my guide. I start to feel anxious about losing Maxon so I start calling out, not caring that he might not even hear me amongst the panicked screams of the people.

"MAXON!"  
"MAXON!"

I look back again and I see that the flames are upon us. "MAXON!" A tear escapes my eyes and within seconds, my shoulder shakes as I sob. This makes it harder to run. That combined with the smoke spreading exponentially faster than the flames, I start to suffocate. "MAXON!" My calls now feel strangled and my throat is starting to tighten. I bump into something hard and feel my forehead bleed. I focus on what hit me and realize I am now in front of the wall. I look around and see everyone grabbing a rope and climbing. I follow as I see a free one to my close left.

This is it, if I made it, Maxon must have made it too. He might even be below that post, waiting for me. This drives me to climb upward, despite my rapid loss of air in my lungs. My vision is clouded by the gray smoke but I still climb on. I hear scream that I assume to belong to those who lost their grips and fell. No, I will not fall. I will climb. For Maxon. And for my life. And I do so. I look up and see that the top is only a few feet away. My hands are hot from the rope, my eyes are tearing up from the smoke and my lungs are about to give way.

Then, I hear him. "America, just a little more. Come on." I climb up, I feel the heat starting to burn my back and I propel myself upward. "Almost there." One more pull. "Grab my hand." And I grab his hand. It feels so surreal but I'm just glad I'm not burnt and turned to ashes right now. But my eyes insist upon closing as I start to black out. But I hear him one last time though.

"Mer."


	21. Chapter 21

_Hey! it's me again. thank you thank you thank you again for the faves and the follows and the reviews. I promise I'll go back to my habit of updating daily guys. Especially since my school work load lightened up this week. as promised, starting with this chapter, i'll be writing in Maxon's point of view. i do have to apologize for any mistakes or deviation from the character's personality, if any. i'm still learning how to write as Maxon. :) Enjoy! 3_

* * *

The air is dusted with the ashes of what used to be an army base and a desolate town that offered us protection for a few precious moments. I still can't forget the way she leaned against me as she slept. Being a person who finds sleep a hellhole and consciousness an escape, I had woken up in the middle of the night. I saw the orange blaze from outside but ignored it, unsure of what it was. I heard screams but thought they were remnants of my nightmare. I felt the heat but found nothing unusual about it, what with my body so close to hers. I ignored all the signs and chose to be selfish as I drifted back to sleep with the love of my life anchoring me to the real world, albeit my horrific nightmares coming with sleep.

And now, I regret every single minute of it. I blame myself. I never should have agreed to run away with America. I never should have decided to just go back to sleep then. I should have done more to protect my America from this mighty fire upon us. As I stand by our rendezvous point, I only remember one thing- her beautiful face right before she made me let go of her hand. "I love you too." That was the last thing she said to me before we separated. She looked beautiful, her hair as fiery as the blaze behind her.

Where is my America? I thought to myself. I pray to the heavens that they bring her back to me, alive and in one piece. It has been too long and too many people have already crossed the wall. Where is she?

A group of soldiers carrying someone on a stretcher hastily catches my attention. Too many people follow, their curiosities peaked. A part of me wants to look, to dare fate in its plans for America and me. I tiptoe around, trying to see a thing despite the heads that block my view. My breaths quicken and my heart tightens as I see it, a glint of red hair that could only be America's. I don't wait for more evidence that it's her. I know my America. "America!" I push through the crowd, craning my neck still just to get to her as fast as possible. After a few pushes and shoves, I get to her side. It really is my America. I walk with the soldiers carrying her stretcher.

"Get out of the way", a soldier called out to me. With this, I stand taller and revert to my stiff prince demeanor. "I am Maxon Schreave, Prince of Illea. You will not address me so disrespectfully. This is my fiancée and you would do well to let me stay with her." The soldier's eyes widen in recognition. Yeah. That's right. You don't tell me what to do. I don't know why but ever since America's confession about her soldier ex-boyfriend, I became apathetic to them.

I go with them, not taking my eyes off America. Her face, her beautiful face, is covered in soot. The ends of her hair were singed. My eyes water as I imagine how close she must have been to the fire for her hair to be like this. I never should have let her go. They take here to a tent that temporarily served as an infirmary. I watch as her body is laid on a bed. A doctor goes to work immediately. I kneel by her side, willing her to wake up for me.

The tears I have kept now escape my eyes as I see the love of my life in a makeshift hospital bed. Without her, everything I fought for and was willing to fight for become meaningless. She always makes me rethink things and fight for what's right. She continually gives me strength to stand up to my father. And now, after we've come this far, her unconscious body and her deceivingly peaceful face breaks my heart.

"Are you with her?", the doctor asks. I nod in reply. "She is suffering suffocation because of smoke inhalation. I put her on oxygen which should help clear her lungs. It shouldn't take her long to wake up now." I sigh with relief at the news of America regaining consciousness.

My thoughts drift back to a moment when America first made me realize that I can do more, better. She asked me to close my eyes then. "Imagine the one who loves you the most. Imagine your 'dear'", she had said. Her face flashed clearly in my mind then. I recall her attempt to describe how it felt to be starving. I didn't realize that at that moment, she not only showed me how to be a better ruler, she also showed me how it felt to love someone. When she described starvation to me that way, I felt helpless and desperate. And now, I feel the same way. Now I can feel how loving someone can make you so weak when they are weak, so hurt when they are hurt.

I hear the metal bars of the foldable bed beside me creak and I turn to see America. "America, don't get up just yet. I'm here darling. How do you feel?" "Where's Aspen?" I seem to have misheard her. "What was that, America?" "Where's Aspen?"

Who's Aspen? I rack my brains for even a slight memory of that name, yet nothing comes up. I can only think of America. "Aspen." She calls out. My spirits, which rose at the sight of her waking up, started to go back down as she looks for this Aspen instead of me. "Darling, you need to rest. Who is Aspen, America?" She ignores me again and calls out in her raspy voice. "Aspen." I gape at her in disbelief as a soldier with a familiar face walks towards her and touches her face. I divest my appearance of emotions as I watch them. Relax, Maxon. This may not be what you think it is.

"Hey Mer, what happened? I miss you", he asks her, his voice thick with concern which seemed out of place for me. "I just needed to get away. I knew I'd find you here. You always seemed to be near when I get into trouble. I miss you too." America answers with a shaky laugh. I don't know why she wastes her energy and voice over this boy. I try to place him. Where have I seen this guy before? Wait, he's the…

"So it was you?!" I yell, unable to control myself. "You're the bastard who broke America's heart and pitifully tried to get back with her at the palace?" America tries to get up, finally noticing the mess in front of her. "Maxon, wait."

"No, America. I have waited. And waited. Hell, I even ran away from the palace, left my family and risked my life for you. And now, you look for him instead of him? You still miss him? What about me? I just wait?"

This is preposterous. I am so furious at the two of them. They had the nerve to act all lovey-dovey in front of ME, Prince Maxon. I divest myself of all emotions and compose myself. "You," I turn to that pathetic excuse of a man, "are out of the army. Board a plane and get back to wherever the hell you came from. You're lucky you're still breathing after everything you did." And as painful as it is, I turn to America. "And you, I'm done waiting. I'm tired of this game you're playing America. I gave you so much time to think and decide. I just lost my crown, my family, my home by going with you. And I see this? I'm done, America. The wedding's off."

And with that, I walk angrily out of the infirmary wary of the stares that follow me out. I ignore the sobs and calls from America. I am too hurt to feel anything else. I consider what might happen if I go back to Illea. I figure the worst would be a beating from my dad. That hurts less than what I feel right now.

"I need a plane back to Illea." I order, talking to the guy who seemed to be of the highest rank here. "Your Majesty. I didn't know of your presence here. I shall arrange for your departure at once, Prince Maxon." I wear the calm and placid mask I have come to perfect over the years. "Good. I have Lady America with me. She's currently in the infirmary. If she wants to, arrange a flight to Illea for her too. But make sure she's allowed to travel by the doctor then." The general, I deduce from his uniform, simply nods and leads me to my waiting plane.

I watch New Asia getting smaller as the plane departs. I have left my heart behind. As crazy as it may be, I dare to hope that she'll follow me, that America will go back to Illea and tell me she loves me. I cling to that hope as if my life depended on it, knowing that if I don't, I'll break.


	22. Chapter 22

_hey y'all! :) i know you were a bit shaken and mad at me because of the last chapter. sorry AGAIN for taking sooo long to update. i was just occupied and i was also still thinking about what i want to happen to the story next. i warn you, more painful stuff to come. but rest assured, Maxon and America are still an "us" not a "you and i". though, i still want some Aspen-Maxon competition but this time, with the tables turned. *evil laugh _

_once again, thank you for the faves and to the new follows, welcome! welcome! and to the reviews. :))_

_The One 5-6-14: hey! i really think you shoving me to my desk would have helped me update sooner. lol kidding. dont worry, America's not gonna get her self killed but she's in a lot of trouble though. please stay tuned though. :) more stuff to come. :)_

_babysister1997: he did. jk. haha please read on though. :)) i think you'll understand why Maxon got mad at America and did what he did. *Maxon biases kicking in Thanks for the review btw :)_

_maggiebswim: heeeey! :) just to appease you, yes they're getting back together. but not before some more to-die-for moments happen though. :(_

_Cute Irish Gal: :( i know how you feel. *pats your back_

_Karen: hey Karen! :) i'm glad you love it. i hope you love this chapter too. :)_

_please keep reviewing guys. :)) i wanna know what you think, how you feel, and basically, just all your feels for the story so i can improve my writing and my storyline. :) as always, enjoy!_

* * *

I let out a groan as the third and final strike hits me. My eyes are tearing up but I will them not to fall. As if being whipped is not bad enough, crying would just have me killed.

"What were you thinking Maxon? You're the prince of Illea for crying out loud. A Seven running away is stupid, but for a One, not to mention a crown prince, to run away? It's beyond ridiculous. Have you not understood anything from what I have taught you all these years? This won't be the end of it, boy. You wait 'til that Lady of yours gets here. I'll have you both know your place." Anger is thick in my father's voice.

The whipping is something I've been through for years- most of its wounds I have nursed myself. This pain, which may be excruciating, is still something I have been prepared for and can now take. Inside me, a greater pain throbs and the cure is miles away from me. My father's threats, I can live with. But my father's threats against America? It kills me.

My father closes the door behind him and leaves me to myself and my gushing wounds. I grab my shirt and put it on, careful not to let it touch my back. "Aaaah!" I hiss as I feel the fabric stick to my flesh. I grab my coat and get out of the room as fast as humanly possible. Oh America. I miss my America but I guess her not being here is somehow better. If she sees me like this, she'd cry. _Or not, _i think to myself.

As I walk to my room to tend to my wound, I think back to the day, that horribly painful day. She said she missed that Aspen and he said he missed her too. Did she still love him? Damn, they looked so in love with each other then. It makes me wonder if she really did love me. I still feel betrayed, I feel cheated by her preference of his company over mine. Is this what heartbreak is? I feel so unsure of her feelings for me now, all because of that Aspen.

I breathe through clenched teeth as I try to stop myself from groaning in pain. Three lashes, it's the most times my dad has ever hit me. My sweat drips and as it comes into contact with my wounds, the pain escalates exponentially. I tend to these wounds, one by one with great difficulty. By the time they are all wrapped in bandages, I'm panting and heaving.

Tired, I walk to America's room. It's where I have been sleeping lately. I can still smell the faint scent of her hair in her pillows or maybe it's just my imagination. It's been four long days since she's been here. But regardless, her room is a part of her. And I hold on to as much of America as I can for the time being. I lie on my front so as not to press on the wounds I have acquired tonight.

_You wait 'til that Lady of yours gets here. I'll have you both know your place. _My father's voice echoes. I see America, lying on her stomach in my usual spot. "This is for you, darling." She says. What's for me? And as if to answer my question, a whip appears out of nowhere and lands on her back with a snap. I see blood on the exposed parts of her back where the whip landed. "STOP!" I yell. "This is all my fault. Hurt me, not her." My plea gets more desperate with each word. I feel tears warm my cheeks and I try to get to her. But something invisible holds me back, keeping me from going near my America. Tears spill from her eyes. Another one lands on her back and she lets out a cry of agony. She looks straight into my eyes and I feel my heart shatter. "America!"

I wake up with a jolt, my heart still pounding and my tears still falling. Once again, I am reminded of why I am not a person who sleeps. Nightmares have haunted me since I was young but this is by far the worst of all of them. I can't take the image of America being whipped out of my mind, her bloody back, her tear-filled eyes.


	23. Chapter 23

_hey guys! warning: big reveal towards the ending. i know it has been pretty depressing lately but please bear with me. i just want to make the fluffy moments more precious. ^_^_

_Lady Kalee: hey! :) didnt think i was too mean to let Maxon experience that for real, did you? i like your new story, btw. as if i haven't told you already. :D_

_Cute Irish Gal: Why don't you want to be Aspen dear? he's hot. :) haha but don't worry, America-Maxon reunion coming right up. :)_

_Karen: as mentioned above, im sorry it's depressing right now. it gets better, i promise. :)) and again, America-Maxon reunion coming right up! :))_

_please keep reviewing! reviews make me happy and i write faster when i'm happy. :) LOL. but srsly, keep reviewing. :D  
lastly, i need your opinions about Aspen, what do you think should happen to him after his display at New Asia?_

* * *

Four days. I haven't seen my America in four days. I have been doing my prince duties and resumed my routine like nothing ever happened. The press has been dealt with, I told them I chose America and we took time to really get to know each other without the presence of the other girls. My father had dismissed Elise and Celeste the moment he found out America and I ran away.

I know I'm supposed to revert back into my old prince self and wait for my America to be brought to me. I should be excited to meet America again. I should be glad that everything has been settled by my dad and I need not worry about any more repercussions from mine and America's escape to New Asia.

However, deep inside me, I just know everything has changed and I will never be who I was. Everyone addresses me differently now, though their words of greeting remain the same. I know what they think of me. To them, I am Maxon, the irresponsible prince who ran for love and went back to mommy and daddy when the going got tough. And the advisers, they ignore my opinions more than they did before, if that's even possible.

Everything that could have gone wrong went wrong. Everything bad in my life got worse. And America, the only good in my life, is missing. But as what I have trained for throughout my years of being a prince, I put on a mask and hide everything from the world around me.

I look around as the advisers argue about money. Again. I notice they did not put much thought on an entire army base burning to the ground in New Asia where Illea is supposedly losing. It seems as if their indifference to the New Asia issue was on purpose. I don't know why but I just feel like something's wrong with how my meetings are going so far. I know the advisers are keeping something from me.

Just as I have been waiting for throughout the afternoon, Father brings the meeting to a close, silencing the arguments and asking for the minutes of the discussion that just took place. This can't get any more boring but I feel a tug inside of me that makes me want to listen to every word they say. I want to know what happened, what is happening and what will happen to Illea. I slightly recall America mentioning something about the military fund but I figure it's something I just imagined. That usually happens now, me seeming to remember things that happened between America and I and realizing that it is nothing but a figment of my imagination.

"Maxon, a word." My father's deceivingly solemn voice snaps me back to the now. I remain as the others file out. When it is just the two of us left in the room, he closes the door and locks it. "Listen carefully." I look straight to my father's eyes. "I do not care whatever is going on with you. I want you to put yourself together and deliver. What was that performance a while ago? I could be exchanging recipes with them and you wouldn't notice a thing."

I look down. "Yes, Father. I'll be more attentive. I was still weighing their opinions in my mind a while ago that's why I looked a little bit aloof. It won't happen again, Sir." He looked satisfied with my reply, consistent with what he wants to hear. He then talks in a more serious tone. "Don't be all words now. I want you to prove that, starting with the Report tomorrow. If so much as a 6-year-old notices something is off about you, you will pay for it in ways that will make you regret every slip up you have done in the past few days. Am I understood?" I nod, partly wondering how much strikes he's going to give me if I do mess up. This is my classic Father treatment. We step out of the meeting room, his hand on my back ushering me out.

"You better deliver, son."

I spend the rest of my day riding around the palace grounds. It felt good. Until I remember America and her proposition of our getaway… Just a week ago, I told her I'd escape with her. Now, I have absolutely no idea where she is. I figure if she really wanted to go back to Illea, she had that plane I arranged for her. It's been four days since I left. I try not to think what kept her from me for four days. Or rather, _who _kept her from me.

Dinner was uneventful and painfully boring. My only solace now is my mother. I am in awe of her all the time. How can she love my father that much with the way that he is? If anyone knows about unconditional love like no other, that would be my mother. It's awe-inspiring how she manages everything with ease. And I love how she told me that she understood why I left.

With all the riding, I am more than thrilled to go to bed. I enjoy the thought of lying beneath the covers that once kept warm my dear America. I pull some sleeping wear, though I bring my usual clothes with me and saunter towards America's room.

As I draw closer, I hear hushed voices. _So I'm also hearing America's voice now?,_ I think to myself. I roll my eyes at the thought. Although, I know at this rate, it won't be long before I start to go insane, what with my dad's pressure on me and America's absence. I walk in and stiffen as I absorb the sight in front of me.

Four heads turn in my direction. I am still frozen to my spot when Anna breaks the silence. "Excuse us, Your Majesty." The three maids curtsy in unison and walk out hurriedly as the agonizing silence fills the room again. I just stand there, unable to move, breathe, think or even talk. She stares at me, blue eyes to brown. I try to read her expression but I get nothing. I cough as I prepare to initiate conversation but it comes out a wheeze and I stop there, not wishing to embarrass myself further.

"What are you doing here?" she asks pointedly. "I, uhm, I, I sleep here." Her eyebrow raises at this. "This is my room." Oh, my stubborn America. I smile. "Yes, I'm perfectly aware of that, my lady." She looks at me from head to toe and does not take her eyes off me as I walk closer to her. "You left me." I catch her voice breaking towards the end of the sentence. Those three words bring me back to _that day_. "You were with someone else." I answer her bitterly, resentment evident in my tone. "Maxon let me explain." What could she possibly say? "Alright, explain then."

"First, I am so mad at you right now. Second, I wasn't with anybody. I was just looking for Aspen that time since he was the one helping me up the wall when the fire started catching up with me."

I didn't know that.

"But, you ignored me. I'm the one who stayed by your side, who was worried sick when you had to have air pushed through your nose just to help you breathe. I was so scared America. I blamed myself for letting you go."

"Maxon, there's nothing between us."

"Then why America?!" I can feel my voice rise as my exasperation increases. "Why did you look for him instead of me? Why did you miss him when you had me? Why did you two look like you're the one getting married with the way you look at each other? Why can't I shake off the feeling that you came to New Asia not to be with me but to be with him?" There I said it.

America looks shocked, her mouth slightly opened as she was about to answer but decides against it. Giving that reply a second chance, she answers me. "I don't love him Maxon. I miss him because he's a friend and I haven't seen him in a long time. I looked for him so I could thank him for pulling me up when I thought I couldn't hold on to the rope anymore. I was telling the truth when I said I wanted to run away with you Maxon. I didn't even know we were going to New Asia."

I consider this for a moment. "Do you love me?" A tear escapes from her right eye. She nods, holding herself up as she starts to sob. "I love you too, America." I run towards her and hug her without a second thought. She doesn't hug me back though. She just sobs into my chest. All that's important is she's here safely in my arms. I kiss her hair and smell that familiar scent. She must have taken a bath earlier.

I feel so happy and complete with her back in my life. She loves me- I try to comprehend that thought. I hug her tighter with glee filling me. Just as I squeeze her in my arms, she winces as if in pain. "What's wrong, America? Are you hurt?" With that, her expression changes to that of a frightened one. My heart beats faster as I start to realize what's happening. "What happened, America?" I demand. She shakes her head, still looking frightened as hell. "Did anyone hurt you?"

And then, I realize… "America, look at me." She turns her gaze towards me, her blue eyes full of trepidation instead of their usual fierceness. "Did my father hurt you?" I know I got it right when she turns her glance away from me. But I want to be sure. I shake an answer out of her. "Please, tell me America. Did he hurt you?" My eyes widen in disbelief as I see her nod slightly.


	24. Chapter 24

_Here's some light stuff with a bit of fluff just to balance the dark events lately. welcome to them new followers of mine. to the favorites, thank you so much. and to the reviews:_

_Juliana Rose: Hey I hope this is "soon" enough. :) I've been trying to update faster and more regularly now. yey. :)_

_Idk/ Dl9571: hey you got an account! :) I hope i don't scare you away with the heavy chapters lately. please stay tuned. :D_

_babysister1997: I know! i just couldn't resist. there's still be more ASpen-Maxon friction though._

_guest: here you go. :) this pretty much explains America's physical state. as for her mental and emotional state, probably on other chapters since I wanted this to be a light one. :)_

_Karen: I know! he always was and he always will be. i've never really seen him as a likable character. :(_

_The One 5-6-14: woah there, getting a little ahead aren't we? :)) as much as I want a happy ending too, I also want to really concentrate on getting revenge on the King. *evil laugh_

_Here's a new chapter y'all. :)) enjoy!_

* * *

"Can I see?" I ask her, unsure of my request. She takes my hand and leads me to her bed. She lies on her stomach. "Go ahead." She sounds afraid. I am too, proven by my heart that beats a mile a minute. I close my eyes and feel for her zipper. I open her dress, still too afraid to look. She gasps a bit and I start and open my eyes immediately. I must have hit something.

Oh gosh. I continue opening her dress all the way and uncover lash upon lash against her pale back. Her wounds are radiating heat. I don't even bother to count- there are too many, my lifetime's worth of whippings. And all is on my America's back. I feel my jaw harden as I choke back tears. "Maxon, say something."

"I'm gonna kill him, America. I don't care if he's my damn father, I'll kill him. Hurt me, fine. Hurt you? I'm going to be out for blood." My anger is escalating at an alarming rate and I couldn't care less. My America's hurt. She has lashes on her back. I feel myself lose control as my emotions go high at the sight of the love of my life in pain.

A hand touches my shoulder softly and I turn to see her up, she has zipped her dress back up. How, I don't know. Her face has a peaceful expression and I let her serenity affect me for a while. "Maxon, listen to me. Don't do anything stupid." What? I lift my eyebrows. I seem to have misheard her.

"America, he whipped you like some criminal in the town's square," I reason with her. "Maxon, I need you to listen to me. You can't. Let's just do what he wants for now, ok?"

It's like I can't believe my ears. "The girl who asked me to run away is now telling me to listen to my dad? He whipped you and you listen to him?" I fail at hiding the disgust in my voice. "Maxon, it's not that. I want revenge too, more than you know. But, not now, ok? Let's just wait for the right time." I stare straight into America's eyes and feel myself calm almost instantly. "You sound like you have a plan." "I do." Oh. My eyes widen in surprise but I'm more overcome with pride. My fierce America is back.

I kiss her, giving my trust and loyalty to her completely. As we break up, I ask something out of the top of my head. "When did you start concocting clever plots, My Lady? Last time I checked, you were planning parties for foreign visitors." She laughs. Her laugh just makes me forget anything was wrong in our world.

"A certain rulebreaker gave me reading materials that weren't for my eyes to see."  
"You're taking advice from Gregory Illea?"  
"I quote 'For now, I will play by the rules and go as far as I can with that.' Don't get me wrong Maxon. I don't particularly admire what Gregory did to the country. But seeing as he actually got what he wanted, I thought it wouldn't hurt to take a few pointers."

I shake my head. "Oh, America. You never cease to surprise me" I say with a grin spreading across my face.

* * *

America waves her hand at the camera as the audience welcomes her with loud hoots and cheers. She looks stunning in her golden dress. Her maids really know how to work wonders. I'm pretty sure she is shining brighter than any star right now, what with her fiery red hair and sparkling gold gown. She looks like a queen.

Gavril coughs beside me and snaps me out of America's trance. I realize the crowd is laughing at me. Even America is trying to suppress a giggle. "What was that?" I ask Gavril. He just laughs and turns to the crowd. "Seems like our prince definitely made the right choice and followed his heart all the way." America and I just smile lovingly at each other. "Well, I have no protests against that, Gavril" I say with a laugh as I raise my hands in a surrendering gesture, trying to make up for my inattention earlier. The crowd goes wild seeing their future king and queen being head over heels for each other.

We sit down in the love seat set for us and turn to Gavril. Here goes...

"So, Lady America, how do you feel being the Selected and Illea's future queen?" I smirk at such a predictable question.

America flashes her dazzling smile. "Well, I suppose those are two very different things to be, Gavril. Being the one Maxon selected, I feel so honoured. I love him with all my heart and I can't be any happier than this." The audience gives a collective 'aawweee'. My heart melts as America gives me a look of pure affection. She continues with her answer.

"And as for being Illea's future queen, I honestly feel confident. My love for Illea and its people is my best motivation in striving to be the best queen I can be." And with that, Illea falls in love with their princess. America's answer is flawless.

I feel like I'm seeing a new America. She was uncomfortable around cameras then. Now she commands the attention of the room and looks very at home in front of the camera. She used to have reservations in taking up the responsibility of being queen too. But now, it's seems as if she's born to be one. _She is born to be one_, I say to myself. Inside me, I'm still not sure if I believe America's dad or not but either way, she's still going to be a queen now.

Gavril turns to me as the crowd calms down. "Let's turn to the head over heels Prince Maxon over here. What made you finally choose Lady America, Your Majesty?" Easy.

"Well, America has always been my favourite from the start but what really made me realize that it's her I want to spend the rest of my life with was when I almost let her go. I guess it's true what they say about you never really realizing what you have until they're gone. Lucky for me, I got to stop her just in time." I brave a look towards my father and thankfully, he looks relaxed. I guess it's nice for him to know America and I can deliver the image of a perfect couple.

Gavril keeps the ball rolling. "So, where have you two lovebirds been this last week?"

"We went to New Asia."  
"We spent quality time with each other."

America and I looked at each other out of panic. Damn, this one we didn't prepare for. However, a smile creeps up in America's face as she turned towards the camera. "We meant we spent quality time with each other at New Asia."

For me, it would have been a good save- if only Gavril hasn't inquired further. "New Asia? That's not really the most romantic place for spending quality time with each other is it?" Gavril asks with his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

My turn. "I agree but it was just a spur of the moment kind of thing. We just can't stay from each other too long, you see." America giggles. This is precious- she doesn't giggle much. "So we found a way to spend time with each other amidst the war strategizing and army regrouping." I joke easily but the irony is not lost on America and I. Gavril picks up the lightening of the atmosphere and adds, "I hope you haven't broken any rules there then." He winks at the crowd and we laugh with them. America answers this time. "As tempting as Prince Maxon may be, we were still able to abide by those laws Gavril."

I'm tempting. I grin. She said I'm tempting. She looks at me and I tug my ear. Tempting, huh? She tugs back. Gavril murmurs something to the crowd and proceeds to close the Report but I've already spaced out. My thoughts drift back to the past few days, trying to decide on which situations I have been a temptation to my America. I resolve to make tonight one of those situations. And like an immature teenage boy, my stupid grin stays plastered on my face for the rest of the night.


	25. Chapter 25

_ Hi there! :)) Just to inform everyone, I might not be able to update in a week or so since it's mid-sem exams are coming up and I need to study. So, anyway, here's a new chapter for you all. :)) thank you again for the faves and follows and reviews. they make me so happy, so just keep 'em coming. :)_

_Enjoy!_

_p.s. I can't believe I'm gonna be meeting Kiera Cass next week! :)) yeeey so excited_

* * *

"Ear-tugging is a classic, don't you think?" I whisper into her ear, making her gasp in surprise, obviously not expecting me to catch up with her in the hallway near the stairs. "Yes, yes it is." Her back is still turned to me but I know she's smiling that shy smile of hers. I hug her from behind. "Care to elaborate about earlier?" She turns and I'm shocked by our closeness. Her eyes flit downward, probably shocked by our closeness too. I see a hint of a blush in her cheeks. Wow, she's adorable. "I, uhm, well... What about earlier?"

"Oh, nothing. Just that you said I was tempting you to break the law," I say with a laugh. Feeling playful tonight, I take a step closer. She blushes even more. "Well, yes. What's there to elaborate about that?" She answers, holding her head higher and obviously feigning innocence. "How about some examples, My Lady? On which situations have I lured you so close to lawbreaking?" To be honest, I am genuinely curious of her answer.

"Well, there's that time when we ran away" she starts. I snake my arms around her waist and she blushes even more, if that's still possible. "We were practically sleeping in the same bed then. And that time when we stayed in the safe room, when i found out about your secret about your dad. We kissed and luehugged for the whole night then." I feel my smile grow wider with every word she says. I recall all those moments. Those were times when the temptations were strongest yet the situations, the worst. I feel relieved and a hundred times happier knowing she felt the same way then. I wonder if she still feels the same way now.

I lean in and look deep into her sharp blue eyes, asking. She gives me a shy smile and tiptoes as she gives me a kiss. I respond almost immediately. We stay that way for a few minutes, lips locked. I marvel at this moment of connection after such a long time we spent being apart._ All your fault_, I say to myself. But I shake away all negative thoughts instantly. I hug her tighter, pulling her even closer and pour her my love through the kiss that we're sharing.

However, as soon as I do, she pulls away awkwardly, her eyes avoiding mine. "Something wrong, America?" I try to keep my voice calm though inside, I'm anything but. "I'm still not okay with everything, Maxon. I just can't forget what you did to me in New Asia that easily. I'm sorry." She explains, almost too reluctantly.

I let out a sigh and bow my head, a bit confused about how to respond. I give her the most apologetic look I can muster. "Hey, you don't have to apologize, my America. I'm the one who should. I'm sorry for leaving you there. I'm sorry for letting go of you. I'm sorry for ever doubting your feelings about me. I'm sorry for calling off the wedding. I love you so much, America. I really regretted everything I said and did the moment I turned around but I let pride take over me and in a few moments, apologies seemed a little too late." I run my hands across her arms in a comforting and apologetic gesture. I inch closer.

She takes my cheek in her hand and brushes it lightly with her thumb. I lean in to her touch. "You know what happened after you left?" she asks. "What happened? I told the captain I spoke with to offer you a ride home when you're ready. Did he?"

Her hand falls and so does her gaze. "Yes, he did. What I meant was what happened with Aspen and I. He, uhm. He... H-He said... He w-was..." When I hear Aspen, I just see red. "He what, America?" I ask her a bit too forcefully. I calm myself in seconds, planning not to give a repeat performance of New Asia. "He told me he still loved me Maxon. You have to consider how I was feeling then. At that time, I felt too hurt and brokenhearted and vulnerable. You left me. He stayed with me. He took care of me the whole time I was trying to recover", she reasons. "What did you do then, America?" I ask as a hundred different scenarios enter my mind. I close my eyes, reining in my thoughts as she answers. "We kissed. I told him I'd marry him if my father becomes King because then, I'd be allowed to choose who I want to marry."

I feel my eyes glaze as I listen to her. I made a mistake but so did she. I don't even care about who's right and wrong right now. I just feel betrayed and helpless. "Are you telling me that if you were given a chance to choose who to marry, it'd be him?" I ask her. I feel her eyes, full of tears, focused on me. But even looking at her is too painful right now. "It wasn't like that that time." She's crying now. I'm seriously losing it.

"How was it like then, America?! What happened to staying loyal to each other?" Now, I'm mad. So is she.

"You tell me, Maxon. I don't recall leaving me in a different country being an act of loyalty either. You left me, Maxon. I had nothing."

"And what did I have then? A fiancee who seeks another man's attention? An abusive father? A kingdom that's not even rightfully mine? Tell me, America!" I yell. I am so frustrated and emotional. I've never lost control like this, ever. I punch the wall out of frustration. America flinches beside me, sobbing hardly.

Her voice comes out so small and shaky. "Maxon, I'm sorry." I will myself to look at her, to look into those beautiful eyes. "What's going to happen now, America? You just talked a soldier into becoming a rebel." "It wasn't like that." How can she still deny something so obvious? "You basically just gave the man two choices: fight for my dad and marry me or fight for the country and lose me to another."

She takes a step back, looking horrified. She brings her hand to her forehead. "Maxon, I didn't mean it like that. I was just confused then. My emotions were running high. I wasn't thinking straight. I-I-I..." She crumples to her knees and sobs so hard. Her shoulder heaves and shakes with every whimper. She tries to talk but I can't make out her words.

I look at the lost mess that is my America and my anger is overcome by the pain of seeing her so lost. I kneel in front of her and usher her closer to me. Her hands go around me as I stroke her back and try to comfort her. I kiss her hair as she continues to cry her heart out. I'm going to have to let go of my emotions right now. My America comes first.

I decide not to tell her that with what I suspect to be an inside job in the army, she might have just given Illea over to the rebels. I've had my speculations about that for a long time but I let it go. However, after the fire at the army base, I felt like I needed to dig deeper and that my speculations could be right. If I'm right and if this Aspen is really willing to do everything for my America, he might be one of many who decides on changing loyalties in the battlefield. Only, he has a stronger motivation and a wide set of skills.

My thoughts go back to my America. She has quieted down a bit now. Her whole body weakens after all the crying. I don't hesitate to take her in my arms and carry her from the hallway to her room. I let her change into sleeping clothes and tuck her in bed. I sit on the side of her bed, lean down and kiss her forehead. "Maxon, I'm so sorry. It's you that I love, I promise. I feel like I have just made an even bigger mess of things. I'm so sorry." I caress her tear-streaked cheek. "Hey, no more tears. I love you too America. We'll figure things out soon. And we'll do it together and for each other. Okay?" She gives me a nod. A yawn escapes her right after. "Good night. I'll leave you to sleep now, darling. I love you."

I walk out her room and close her door as softly as I can. That Aspen better not mess with America and me. I decide it's time to set some things straight in this kingdom.


	26. Chapter 26

OHMYGOD I MET KIERA CASS! she's so nice and i just love her! 3

ok... i'm still fangirling from the booksigning. I owe you guys an apology for a really long update. I once again find no words coming to me. so to make up, here's a fluffy, warm and fuzzy chapter for you all. :3

p.s. Kiera's 'hint' about The One: Everybody makes a choice.

Because of this, I now cannot wait for The One. :( May 2014 is too far away. :(

anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"Yes, I want him back here. Immediately," I tell the manager of the recruitment for the draft. "Yes, Your Majesty. I'll send him back at once. Expect his arrival at 7 o'clock tomorrow Illea time," his voice blares through the phone in response. I hang up.

Now that that's done, I'm off for the rest of the day. A maid scurries past me. She looks familiar. "Lucy." She halts and curtsies. "Yes, Your Majesty?" "Can you tell me where Lady America is at the moment?"

Her answer comes almost at once, as if she was expecting the question. "Lady America is at the Women's Room with Queen Amberly, Your Majesty. They're discussing your engagement ball." I nod and she curtsies.

* * *

As I make my way through the palace, I think about what I want to do for America. I just need to make her fall in love with me. I want to show her I'm the one for her, not that Aspen Leger.

Before the guard can even resist, I already ask him, "Can you tell my mother I'm here?" "At once, Your Highness." He disappears behind the doors and in a matter of seconds.

I am ushered into the Women's Room. It looks bare now, with the lack of the thirty-four girls but it's still bright with my America in the room.

"Good morning, Mother." I kiss my mother's cheek and she smiles. I then turn to America.

"Good morning, my darling." I give her a peck on the lips which surprises both her and my mom.

"What brings you here, Maxon?" my mom asks. I give her a shrug. "Father gave me a day-off, surprisingly. And I figured I'd help with the engagement ball planning. It is, after all, my engagement too."

America giggles beside me. I lace my arm around her waist and she scoots a bit closer to me. I momentarily get nervous at her closeness and I feel my heartbeat quicken. Wow, I can't believe she still has this effect on me.

I look down at her through my lashes and I see she's grinning. And blushing too. She looks absolutely radiant today. "I like your pre-wedding glow," I whisper as she looks at a wine list. Her head whips in my direction. "What?"

"Your pre-wedding glow. That's why you're looking so radiant today right?" I grin and she replies with a shy smile. She's still not that comfortable with compliments, I see.

A barely audible cough brings me back to the now. My mother addresses me, "Since you volunteered, would you like to have the food tasting with America? I'd really appreciate more time with your father, Maxon."

My mom's slyly pleading me. I know for a fact that she's head over heels with my father. I just give her a nod. She breaks into an enormous grin which makes her look like a teenage girl again. This is so unlike my mother. But who am I to object? This means more time with America.

* * *

My hand is on America's back as I lead her into the more intimate dining room of the palace. I can see the food is already prepared in a neat array of plates. America's face lights up with excitement. I swear to myself I'll make this girl the happiest she can be in every single day of her life. God, I love her.

"Which would you like to try first Maxon?" she asks me as I pull her chair for her to sit. I take the chair beside her and move closer so that our arms are teaching.

"How about this?" I ask as I pick up an oyster. She nods and takes one too. "I've ever had one of these. How do you even eat these?" she asks, curious as ever. "You just tip your head. Let me."

I take the oyster from her hand. She tilts her head up and I feed her the oyster. I eat mine too. She smiles when she finishes the oyster. "That was good." I nod in agreement. "Really good. So this is a yes for the menu?" she smiles. "Absolutely."

We continue eating- or rather I continue feeding her- for over an hour. While I'm slicing a piece of lemon cake, however, America decides to decorate my face with frosting. My mouth forms an 'O' as I flash a very shocked expression. America just laughs at me rather animatedly.

I waste no time on smudging herself with frosting as well. In a matter of minutes, our faces are covered in white frosting and we clutch our sides as we laugh uncontrollably.

I take America's sticky hand with my own and we walk to a restroom. Still laughing, we go in and close the door. We walk to the sink and I take America's hands and mine under the running water and wash them. Just as I was finishing rinsing my hands, America starts flicking water at me and I try to defend myself-though resistance seems futile.

America's grin is wide and happy in her face. I want her to be this way. Her face right now is so bright and joyful that I wanted nothing more than to see this in my waking moments for the rest of my life. I'm falling more and more in love with America and I don't want it any other way. I love her.

* * *

We practically run from the dining hall and out to the garden the moment dinner ended. I am so happy our playful mood is still intact.

I stop for a moment and she looks at me. "What?" she wonders. "I just need to get something, okay?" I hold up one finger to indicate one second. She gives me a nod and I race to my room. I grab the blanket, neatly folded at the edge of my bed.

I half jog to my waiting America. I offer my arm and she takes it as we continue out to the garden. I lay out the blanket and we lie next to each other and stargaze.

I stroke her hair and she holds my free hand. This feels so perfect. I kiss the top of her head and inhale the scent of rose in her hair. "Remember the last time we did this?" I whisper softly.

Her head tries to nod against my chest. "This time is so much better though." Wow, that, I didn't expect.  
"How so?"  
"Well, this time, I can surely say that I'm yours-also that I know you well."  
"Oh darling, let me tell you this now then. You are my one and only. You are my first and I will make sure are my last. We are and always will be the perfect us. I love you, America."

She looks up and we kiss. This is so perfect. But I need to tell her. I back up and turn to look at her and she does the same.

"I need to tell you something." "Do tell." "Officer Leger might be coming here tomorrow." She freezes. "WHAT?!" her sudden loudness startles me. "Why?"

I hold her hand. "I just need to know what he's up to. He might for work for the rebels. And I want to make sure that doesn't happen. America, please understand. She takes a deep breath and looks straight into my eyes.

"Am I allowed to talk to him?" I consider this for a moment.

"Yes. I can't dictate who you will or will not talk to. I trust you. Just no sneaking around the palace with him, okay? Even if it's a friendly rendezvous. Please?" She nods, scoots closer and kisses me again. "I love you Maxon. Only you."


	27. Chapter 27

Hey guys! I apologize for the very very long hiatus. I hope you enjoy this new chapter. :))

* * *

"America told me all about you. You must be aware of the consequences of your actions, Officer? Fraternizing with the Selected warrants death."

His gaze avoids mine but I sense his fight inside. Has he already turned into a rebel?

"Answer me, Leger", I say harshly. "Or else, I'll strip you of your title and your caste. I happen to know you provide for a family of six? Seven. We wouldn't want them to starve now, do we?"

I see his eyes widen. His first sign of response in what have been a five-minute talk.

"My sincerest apologies, Your Majesty. I promise to stay away from M… Lady America. " His answer was cold but sufficient.

I try to hide my smirk. "There's no need for absolute shunning. I don't want to separate my lady from her 'friends'. Do avoid your late night strolls though. There is still a limit to my lenience."

"Yes, Your Majesty. Would that be all?" I find it hard to read him but I feel fairly satisfied with what went on. "Officer Harper has your new schedule. You may go."

My cold guise melts as soon as I am left alone. I take a moment to gather my thoughts. This is not me. I feel cruel and harsh. And yet, I also feel empowered, to have asserted superiority like that on someone.

I definitely don't feel that often what with my father around. But still, am I acting like him? Am I going to be like him, especially when I am king? I shake off these thoughts, too early for such deep-rooted problems.

Instead, I think of my light in this darkness, America. She really is the silver lining in this misfortune of a life-the responsibilities, the pressure, the danger.

And now I have America, strong-willed, kind and caring America. From the beginning of the Selection until now, she has given me hope. And she loves me. And we're getting married.

* * *

I walk hastily through the corridors, eager to see my fiancée. I stop at the right door and compose myself before opening it. I can't believe she still makes me nervous after all that we've been through.

I open the door to reveal a very busy America, scribbling furiously on a big binder. Ah yes, the engagement ball. Our engagement ball… she's been planning it for days now.

"Hey Darling." She looks up.

A smile slowly spreads across her face as our eyes meet, probably mirroring my own wide grin.

"Hello, you." She replies sweetly.

"You seem to be in a good mood."

She lets out a comfortable sigh and answers. "Well, the ball is in two days and I can't wait to get this over with."

I chuckle at her as I walk closer. She stands and approaches me. Her hands find their way around my neck and mine circles her waist.

"I completely agree with you, Lady America." I say with a very wide grin. "Let's just get it over with and get married already."

She lets out a giggle. "Yes, that too." I lean in and give her a peck on the lips.

"Maxon, I really should be finishing this." Looking contrite, this lady really knows how to have her way.

"Okay, Darling. I'll see you at dinner." She goes back to her seat and in a second, she goes back to her own world with the planning.

* * *

I still stare at America as I close the door to her room until I bump into someone. My eyes refocus and I register an unfamiliar man. He is wearing a tattered shirt and an old pair of pants with a grimy apron over it. "What can I do for you?"

I see panic pass through the man's eyes but it disappears almost immediately. "I was just going to consult Lady America about the menu for the ball, Prince Maxon." I give him a nod and step aside. I watch him knock on the door, a rather rhythmic knock, and wait for America's soft 'come in' echo from the room.

I stay in the corridor outside America's room and think about the upcoming ball. It's supposed to be the most awaited event of the century or something. For me, it's just another ball. Well, now it's an annoying event that keeps my America away from me.

Wow, this is very different. I remember when I was still dreading the Selection, skeptic and scared to the idea of me finding love in one of the girls. And now, here I am, unable to stay away from my fiancée-absolutely smitten.

I snap out of my musings as I hear hushed yet forceful tones. I look for the sound and it seems to be coming out of America's room. I go in closer. This is definitely low of me, eavesdropping on my bride-to-be's room while she plans our engagement ball. Curiosity gets the better of me and I lean in closer, thankful I'm alone out here.

"We will not include the prince."

"It was part of the deal, Oreus. Either Maxon's in or all of this goes to flames."

"You better not mess this up. Remember, around ten o'clock, when Lord Brutus ends his speech."

"I understand."

My mind whirrs with the conversation I just heard. The door opens and I quickly hide behind a pillar. I watch the suspicious man, who I assume to be Oreus, walk out of America's room and scuttle hurriedly away.

I think hard-what could they be talking about? Can this be a rebel attack, with America on their side? No. I shake away my thoughts. Of course America's not going to side with the rebels. I trust her. She even saved me from a rebel that one time. I decide to just put this behind me.


End file.
